Quand futur et présent se mélangent
by Flammifer
Summary: Voldemort a tué Hermione, Ginny et Luna, et brusquement trois jeunes femmes font leur apparition. Qui sont elles et d'où viennent elles? Lachez les com!
1. Quand tout commence

**__**

_**Chapitre 1: Quand tout commençe. **_

**__**

**__**

La guerre faisait rage, Voldemort et ses partisans ont réussis à entrer dans Poudlard et à contourner tout les champs de protections. Ils pouvaient, donc, tansplaner à tout moment à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

C'était pendant les vacances de noël et presque tout les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Seul Dumbledore, les menbres de l'ordre du Phoenix, Harry, Ron,Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient restés à Poudlard, ils avaient décidé de s'entrainer, de s'améliorer pour pouvoir être prêt à se battre lors du combat final.

Voldemort et ses sbires entouraient le groupe, ils étaient plus d'une centaine. Tous dans la grande salle.

L'ordre avait été pris par surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Voldemort les attaques.

Ils avaient peur, çà c'était une chose certaine, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient décider que s'il devaient mourrir, se serait en se battant fiérement sans montrer ni peur ni crainte.

Le rire du seigneur des ténèbres résonna dans la salle.

- Mon cher Severus, alors comme ça, tu as commis la faute de me trahir? siffla le mage noir.

Rogue, encore plus blanc que d'habitude, regardait son ancien maître dans les yeux. Il savait que cette affront allait lui couter cher et cela ne mit pas longtemps, le doloris lui arriva en pleine poitrine. Ses genoux fléchirent sous la douleur mais il ne cria pas. Dumbledore envoya un sortillège de protection à Rogue et le sort s'arrêta. Rogue se remit debout, aider par Lupin.

Encore une fois Voldemort se remit à rire.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas protéger chacun de tes amis, Albus?

- Je me batterais jusqu'au bout et les protègerais jusqu'à mon dernier soufle, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix déterminée.

Voldemort regarda chacunes de ses proies.

- Mangemorts desarmés-les et quittés cette salle, ordonna le maitre des ténèbres.

Pendant dix secondes les expeliarmus et d'autres sorts fusèrent et le petit groupe fut désarmer. Sans un mot, tous les mangemorts partirent vers la sortie.

Il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Nagini, ainsi que le groupe.

D'un seul coup de baguette, il envoya tout les menbres du phoenix, Ron et Neville contre les murs de la grande salle et ils y restèrent coller.

Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Luna et Ginny se resserèrent les un contre les autres, Dumbledore devant. Voldemort prononça une formule et Dumbledore fut projeter à plusieurs mêtres, il alla bientôt rejoindre les autres contre le mur sans pour autant y rester coller, il resta à terre, il ne pouvait rien faire, Voldemort venait de lui aspirer toute son énergie. Soudain Dumbledore entendit une explosion, cela venait de dehors mais il fut le seul à l'entendre

Il regarda le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcher du petit groupe, cette fois Harry devant. Depuis qu'il avait vu Hagrid se faire tuer, Harry n'avait plus dit un mot.

- Comme on se retrouve, cela fait quoi? 6 mois depuis notre dernière rencontre et...la disparition de ce batard de chien, siffla Voldemort.

Harry les nerf à vif, se rua sur lui, mais fut immobiliser dans sa course par Voldemort, il était paralisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry, le jour où je prendrais enfin le pouvoir, le jour ou mes deux plus grands ennemis seront enfin hors d'état de nuir: toi et Albus. Les deux personnes qui, je dois avouer, me faisait légèrement peur, car seul vous pouviez déjouer mes plans. Mais maintenant, votre heure est arrivée et vous allez souffrir.

Harry s'attendait à recevoir le doloris mais Voldemort n'en fit rien, il s'approchait des trois jeunes filles restantes.

- Quelle belle souffrance de voir les êtres, à qui on tient le plus, mourrir sous vos propres yeux sans pouvoir réagir.

Dumbledore tentait tant bien que mal de se relever mais il n'y arrivait pas . Etrangement, un pouvoir s'exercait sur lui, un pouvoir plus puissante que celle de Voldemort. Il reconnaisait cette force, mais tout lui disait que c'était impossible. Il avait cette personne sous ses yeux, morte de trouille, essayant de proteger Luna et Ginny derrière elle. Et même si c'était elle ça l'étonnerai fort qu'elle soit aussi forte et qu'elle s'amuserait à l'utiliser contre lui pour qu'il reste à terre au lieu de l'utiliser contre Voldemort.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par plusieurs cris. Harry pleurait, tout le monde pleurait (sauf Voldemort bien sûr). Le seigneur venait de jetter le sortillège mortel à Hermione. Elle était à terre, inerte, les yeux ouvert. Harry criait de rage, on pouvait croire qu'il était devenu fou, il essayait de se débattre mais les liens du sortillège étaient trop puissant. Dumbledore regarda Ron, il avait le même comportement.

Son regard se tourna vers le mage noir, il s'approchait doucement des deux dernières jeunes filles. Une fois de plus, il essaya de se relever mais cette force continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Ce fut d'abord Luna...puis Ginny. Voldemort restait devant ses victimes, il riait sous les pleures et les cris de rage des autres. Molly et Arthur étaient anéantis, ils regardait le corps de leur fille, leurs joues mouillées de larmes. C'était un vrai massacre.

Voldemort s'approcha de Molly et Arthur.

- Quelle douce vengance, murmura le prince noir, les deux personnes qui me permettrons de détruire le grand Harry Potter.

Molly n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, siffla Voldemort, vous allez bientôt la rejoindre.

- Nooooon, c'est moi que tu veux, pas eux, tue moi mais pas eux, criait Harry comme un dément.

- Mais ne vois-tu donc pas, que c'est justement de cette façon, que je suis en train de te tuer. La torture est l'un de mes jeux preferés, tuer les personnes que tu considères comme tes parents me permettra de te détruire à petit feu. Après eux, je passerai à mon autre ennemi, Albus, toujours sous tes yeux. Enfin les deux personnes qui pouvaient contre carrer mes plans vont périr.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Molly mais au moment où il allait prononcer la formule mortelle, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Voldemort fut projeté par un sortillège si puissant que les pavers, qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire du sort, éclatèrent.

Une jeune femme apparut:

- Désolé de te contredire, mais maintenant tu auras une troisième personnes à craindre.

Fin du chapitre.


	2. Défaite humiliante

_**Chapitre 2: Défaite humiliante.**_

**__**

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se releva et regarda la jeune femme.

Elle était grande et élancée, d'une beauté à faire damner un saint, son visage était d'un ovale parfait, les traits fins, les cheveux brun clair et coiffés d'une longue tresse (nan c pas Tom Raider lol) , des mèches rebelles entouraient son visages qui exprimait un air de superiosité, on pouvait y lire de la haine et un profond dégout pour la personne qui de trouvait devant elle. Elle était habillée d'un jeans noir lui moulant parfaitement les hanches et d'une chemise sans manche de la même couleur ainsi que des bottes noir. On pouvait voir une légère musculature sur les bras. Elle pointait sa baguette sur Voldemort.

Voldemort ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ( enfin quelqu'un qui lui rabat son caquet a celui la...lool), il pouvait sentir la force énorme qui se dégagait de cette femme.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer, lui demanda-t-il. Lui aussi avait levé sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme.

- Mais regarde par toi-même, dit-elle un voix doucereuse ,mais assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée et tout le monde put voir que les mangemorts avaient été neutralisés, quelques un étaient inconscients ou morts, d'autres attachés par des cordes anti-transplanage.

- Et il en reste dehors aussi, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort était toujours interloqué, il se demandait d'où venait cette femme.

- Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, tu me rappelle quelqu'un, siffla Voldemort.

- Oui, on pourrait dire que nous nous sommes déjà vus en quelque sorte, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire mystèrieux.

- Tu n'as pas pu neutraliser mes mangemorts toute seule, dit Voldemort sachant très bien qu'il mentait, mais il voulait gagner du temps, il savait que si c'était cette femme qui lui avait jetté le sort, elle en aurait été tout à fait capable. Il pouvait sentir que cette femme était dangereuse. La colère s'empara de lui, lui qui croyait enfin triompher du bien, une fois de plus tout ces plans était vain.

- Tu sais trés bien que j'aurai pu, mais tu as raison, je n'était pas seule, répondit la jeune femme brune.

Deux jeunes femme apparurent derrière elle, l'une était blonde et l'autre était rousse, l'une aussi belle que l'autre, toutes habillées de noir également.

Dumbledore n'y comprenait rien, ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que quelques choses lui échapait et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il voulait découvrir la véritée sur ses trois jeunes femmes.

Lors d'un instant on aurait pu lire de la peur sur le visage de Voldemort, ses femmes lui serait nuisible, surtout la brune, mais bien vite, il se reprit et envoya trois avada aux jeunes femmes.

- Protego, cria la brune.

Normalement, cela n'aurait eu aucun effet contre le sort mortel, mais un puissant bouclier vint proteger les trois femmes et les sorts explosèrent au contact du bouclier.

Personne n'en croyait ses yeux.

- C'est im...impossible, begaya Voldemort.

Les trois protagonistes se mirent à rire.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Voldemort avide de savoir.

- Nous sommes ton pire cauchemard, dit la rousse.(désoleé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...lol)

Nagini s'était rapproché des trois femmes, attendant le meilleur moment pour pouvoir attaquer.

- Doloris, formula la blonde en pointant sa baguette sur Nagini.

Le serpent se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens. Voldemort leva sa baguette dans l'intention de protéger son serpent.

- Experliamus, cria la brune.

La baguette de Voldemort sauta hors de ses mains et alla atterir dans les mains de la brune. Elle s'approcha de Voldemort, Nagini s'était réfugié derrière son maître.

- Doloris.

Voldemort prit le sort mais ne cria pas, il regardait la jeune femme, mais le sortillège était tellement puissant que la douleur s'affichait sur son visage.

- Alors face de serpent, on ne se défend pas?

Elle arrêta le sort.

- Rend-moi ma baguette, ordonna Voldemort.

Elle la lui lança.

- Inpedimenta.

Avant que la baguette aille rejoindre son propriètaire, le sort la toucha et elle explosa.

- Pourquoi ne pas se battre à l'ancienne?demanda la jeune femme.

Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle transforma deux débris en épées, elle en prit une et lui donna l'autre.

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, siffla le prince noir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Albus pensait la même chose, il savait que Voldemort était un très bon excrimeur.

- La mort ne me fais pas peur, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde, sans viser personne bien sûr,dit la jeune brune avec un rictus aux lévres.

Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent encore de rire. Tout le monde les regardaient comme si elles venaient de s'échaper d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Voldemort, une fois de plus humilié, charga.

Le combat commença, ce qui révèla que la jeune brune était très bonne, elle aussi. Voldemort réussit à la toucher au bras, elle lui renvoya l'appareil en lui écorchant la cuisse. Le combat avait déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes, ils étaient essouflés avec plusieurs blessures sur le corps. La jeune femme le fit tombé et lui enfonça l'épée dans l'épaule. Voldemort cria sous la douleur. Elle réussit à le desarmé. Il regarda sa blessure puis la jeune femme.

- Je te le ferai payer, sois en sûr, réussit à articuler le perdant.

Il était vraiment en piteux état, il avait perdu énormément de sang ce qui rendait sa peau encore plus blanche.

- Maintenant, tu vas payer pour tes actes, murmura-elle.Avada...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa formule, Voldemort avait transplané.

La jeune femme regardaît toujours la place où se trouvait Voldemort quelques secondes plutôt, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas put le tuer mais elle voulait lui montrer qui des deux était le plus fort. Les cris de joie des autres ne la fit même pas tourné la tête. Une fois de plus, elle s'était retrouvée devant le Lord Noir et n'avait pus se vengé, elle ne le pourra jamais, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était aidée Harry à le vaincre. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par son amie:

- Hermione, il faut les libérés, dit la rousse.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.


	3. Qui êtes vous?

_**Chapitre 3: Qui êtes-vous?**_

**__**

Des cris de stupéfaction retentirent dans la salle en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme. L'ahurissement se peignit sur leur visage. Tous regardait le corps d'Hermione, inerte, puis la jeune femme. On pouvait y voir une grande ressemblance

Après que tout le monde fut délivrer, les quetions fusèrent.

- Je crois que pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux re-sècuriser Poudlard, cria la prénommer Hermione, n'oubliez pas que Voldemort a détruit les champs de protections et que la plupart d'entre nous devraient aller à l'infirmirie. Nous répondrons à vos questions quand nous aurons terminés.

- Hermione, tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant,dit la rousse, tu as du utilisé presque toute ta puissance pour nous tranportées jusqu' ici et le combat contre Voldemort n'a fait que t'épuisée encore plus.

- J'irai me faire soigner après, lorsque Poudlard sera en sécurité, répondit Hermione.

- Mais Herm..

- Merçi Ginny mais ça ira.

Ginny n'insista pas, elle savait que, quand elle le voulait, Hermione pouvait être très tétue.

Il y eu un cri, Molly regardait le corps de sa fille puis cette jeune femme rousse, qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûttes d'eau. A la vue de sa mère, Ginny eu un pincement au coeur, ça fait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, des larmes lui montérent aux yeux à la vue de ses parents qui lui avait été arrachés.

- Ma..maman, murmura-elle.

Ce simples mot, qu'elle n'avait plus dit depuis cinq ans, fit couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Molly s'évanouit, retenue, de justesse, par son mari.

- C'est impossible, dit Arthur en regardant la jeune rousse.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'enmener Molly à l'infirmerie, dit Albus qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Il ne comprenait toujours rien, il voulait savoir la vérirée.

- Ne vous inquietez pas, vous la connaîtrée bientôt, dit Hermione en passant devant Dumbledore sans le regardé.

Les trois heures qui passérent furent très dure, des aurors vinrent à Poudlard pour enfermer les mangemorts, les plus gros dégats purent être réparés par des sortillèges, Harry, Ron, Neville et Molly furent enmenés à l'infirmerie, et au moment où les corps des victimes furent enmenés, on ne virent pas les trois jeunes filles.

Poudlard fut enfin re-sécuriser grâce à Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Hermione. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait vu une telle force. Il regarda la jeune fille de plus prêt, si c'était bien elle, Hermione, elle avait beaucoup changé, son visage était dur, il restait impassible, et ses yeux ressemblaient à de la pierre.

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il y vit le néant, un regard vide, sans émotion, il sut alors qu'elle avait du voir et vivre des moments horribles. Il ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et détourna les yeux.

Rogue avait assisté à cette scène et lui aussi avait vu les yeux sans vie de cette soi-disante Hermione. La chose qui le surprit le plus, c'est que Dumbledore avait détourné le regard, jamais il n'avait vu cela de la part du directeur du château, mais lorsque lui aussi croisa son regard, il comprit pourquoi. Cette femme avait les yeux d'un mort, d'une condamnée, d'une perdue. "Elle a certainement du endurer des instants plus terribles les une que les autres"pensa-il.

Lui aussi détourna les yeux, n'en pouvant plus. Cette femme l'impressionnait, il avait pu sentir son pouvoir, tout à l'heure, lors de son arrivée.

Hermione était très fatiguée et la nuit n'était pas terminée, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir, mais les autres voudraient surement savoir d'où elles viennent et elle n'allait pas laisser tomber Ginny et Luna, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Ginny avait raison, le sort de tansfère lui avait prit presque toute son énergie et elle avait failli s'évanouir en arrivant ici.

Dumbledore ordonna à quelques menbres du phoenix de rentrer chez eux, ils protestèrent tous, ils voulaient savoir d'où venaient les trois jeunes femmes, mais Albus leur promit de les tenir au courant et un simple regard de sa part les dissuadèrent de continuer à inssister.

Dumbledore, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Fol Oeil, et les trois arrivistes allèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

- Bon, je crois qu'une explication s'inpose, dit Dumbledore en s'assayant dans son fauteuil, mais tous d'abord j'aimerais vous remerciez pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, sans vous je crois qu'il y aurait eu plus de victimes.

- C'est extact, malheuresement, nous ne sommes pas arrivées à tant pour sauver Hagrid, murmura tristement la blonde.

Le silence régna dans la pièce, il fut interompu par Fumsek, il vola jusqu'à Hermione et se posa sur son épaule, elle le carressa distraitement.

- Ceci est encore une bonne raison pour que nous vous faisions confiance, dit Dumbledore en regardant son oiseaux, jamais Fumseks ne se serait approché de vous si vous aviez de intentions malhonètes. Mais maintenant, j'espère obtenir la véritée.

- Nous ne vous dirons certainement pas tout d'un coup, se serait trop dangereux,dit la rousse.

- Pour commencer, je m'appelle Luna, Luna Lovegood.

- Moi c'est Ginny Weasley.

-Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde ne savait quoi dire, ils étaient ébahis de cette révelation, et surpris, Ginny et Luna avait prononcé leur nom d'une voix normal alors qu'Hermione le prononça d'une voix dure. Elle était appuyée contre la porte alors que tous les autres étaient assis. Elle était en piteux état, elle semblait fatiguer et ces vêtements étaient dechirés à plusieurs endroits. Tous la regardaient imprésionner en se souvenant du combat contre Voldemort et aussi avec une légère crainte dans les yeux.

Elle avait quand même défier Lord Voldemort, avait terrassé les mangemorts et gagné la bataille, aidée par ses deux amies, c'est certain, mais ils avaient pu sentir sa puissance et ils la sentaient toujours. Mais ce que l'on voyait surtout dans leur yeux c'était de l'admiration, si c'était bien Hermione Granger, elle était devenue une femme puissante et sure d'elle.

- Nous venons du future, dit Luna.

Ils sursautèrent par cette révélation.

- C'est impossible, dit Fol Oeil en élevant la voix. Et aucune de vous ne porte de retourneur de temps.

Hermione qui voulait que tous ça finissent ,et sans être interompu, dit:

- Cela aurait été plus facile avec un retourneur de temps mais ils ont tous été détruits et si nous serions venues avec un, nous n'aurions pas eu assez d'énergie pour nous battres en venant ici, nous avons fait un bon de dix ans et que les retourneurs de temps prennent notre force pour pouvoir fonctionner. Cela semble logique, non?

Fol Oeil rougit légèrement, elle avait raison.

- Maintenant, laissez nous parlées sans interuption, dit-elle, sinon nous en avons pour toute la nuit, nous avons fait un long voyage, nous sommes fatiguées et nous voulons aller nous reposer. Vous poserez vos questions après que nous ayons terminé notre histoire. Vas-y Luna!

Ginny lui envoya en regard qui voulait dire " calme-toi" mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

- Donc, comme je le disais nous venons du future, si nous sommes ici,c'est que nous avons échoué, nous sommes les trois dernières survivantes.

- Harry a été tué car il avait sur la conscience la mort de millier de moldus et de sorciers. Pour lui, c'ètait de sa faute s'ils étaient morts. Lorsqu'il c'est retrouvé devant Voldemort, il n'avait plus le courage de le combattre, il était desespéré et nous aussi. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, Voldemort a prit le pouvoir, et il a tout détruit, que ce soit le ministère, le monde moldu, l'espoir qu'un jour on pourra vivre comme avant. Dans notre époque le soleil n'existe plus, c'est la nuit tout le temps, le chaos règne...

Elle s'arreta, c'était difficile.

Ginny continua à sa place:

- A ce moment là, ils ne restaient plus que moi, Hermione, Luna, et Harry. Après la mort d'Harry, tout le monde est devenu fou, c'était la fin. Hermione était la seule à ne pas desesperé après sa mort. Sans elle, on ne serait même plus vivante. Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle a un très grand pouvoir et elle a toujours été plus forte que Voldemort et il le savait. Mais ça ne l'empechait pas de semmer la discorde partout où il passait. Nous n'avons plus vu de moldus depuis des mois. Ils ont certainement tous été tués. C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée de revenir dans le temps, et de tous recommencer et c'est pour ça que... que nous avons été obligées de laisser Voldemort tu...tuer Hermione, Ginny et Luna de votre époque, sinon nous aurions pas pu rester ici longtemps. Si nous sommes pas mortes en même tant qu'elles, c'est parce qu'Hermione a lancé un sort qui a brisé les liens qui nous unisaient au moment où Voldemort les a tuées.

- C'est comme si on avait tué une partie de nous,dit Luna

-Mais c'est horrible, murmura Mc Gonagall.

- Peut-être mais il fraudra si faire, dit Hermione, nous ne sommes plus des gamines de 15-16 ans naifs et sans experiences, maintenant nous avons 25-26 ans plus forte, plus déterminées et prêtes à se venger.

Fin du troisième chapitre.


	4. Ne dis plus jamais ça!

_Oui je sais,vous devez surement vous demandez "mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce binz" j'ai eu un problème et mon histoite c'est effacé, je ne comprend pas pourquoi, enfin bref me voila avec la suite qui, je prècise, a été corrigée par Armor, t'es une fille super sympa, merci._

__

_réponses rar:_

__

**Britany LovArt** :Oui je sais, j'ai corrigé cette faute, et je ne crois pas que les filles tant voudront looolmerci pour ta review biz.

**Harana** : c'est gentil, je ne te fait plus attendre, voici la suite.

**milie m** : oui je sais, l'orthographe ce n'est pas mon fort mais maintenant j'ai une correctrice, néanmoins j'espere que l'histoire te plait, dis moi ce que tu en pense.

**U.$.Hermy** : hihi bien sur qu'il y aura un couple Hermy/ Sev, c mon couple preferer lol...la suite est là!!!

**virg05** : Oui elle est bien blonde Luna, et oui notre Hermione était en colère, la pauvre, qui ne le serait pas à sa place lol...merci pour la review...a bientot.

Bonne lecture à tous!!

_**Chapitre 4: Ne dis plus jamais ça!**_

**__**

Hermione, Ginny et Luna restèrent à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, Hermione était gravement blessée mais Pomfresh réussit à la soigner.

Fol Oeil partit prévenir les autres. Lupin accepta la proposition d'Albus de passer la nuit à Poudlard. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Lupin et Rogue était en train de discutés dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mon dieu, comme miss Granger a changé! dit la directrice des Gryffondore, on dirait qu'elle ne ressent plus aucun sentiment, comme si tout en elle n'avait plus de vie.

- C'est vrai, mais d'après ce qu'elles nous ont raconté,dit Dumbledore, elles ont toutes vécu d'horribles moments. Et je supose qu'Hermione en a vu plus que les autres, et c'est ce qui l'a rendue moins sensible aux choses de la vie.

Rogue écoutait distraitement, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait à cette jeune femme brune, aussi puissante, qu'elle était belle, ...Quoi mais a quoi pensait-il? C'était Hermione Granger, l'enquiquineuse de service, miss-je-sais-tout ! _Une belle jeune femme, haaaa mais c'est pas vrai, tu divagues mon pauvre vieux!!!!!!!! Tu as du te prendre un coup sur la tête lors du combat!!!!_

__

_

* * *

_  
- Bien, je crois qu'il serait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit le directeur mettant fin à la discution et aux pensées du maître des potions.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se promenait dans Poudlard. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi dure avec les autres, à partir de maintenant elle sera moins brute, plus compréhensive, il fallait laisser les autres comprendrent que H.Granger, L.Lovegood et G.Weasley n'étaient pas morte, enfin pas vraiment.

C'était la première fois, depuis des années, qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passait dehors. Elle devint nostagique, des souvenirs refirent surface.  
Elle marchait depuis une demie heure lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, aussi vif qu'un félin elle roula sur le coté et sortit sa baguette.

- Non! c'est moi Harry.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer à cette heure de la nuit puis elle se souvient que c'était l'un de ses passe temps favoris, un petit sourire vint lui éffleurer les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry était géné du changement d'hatitude de la jeune femme, il toussa pour lui montrer sa présence. Elle reprit ses esprits et le regarda fixement, dans son époque cele faisait déjà deux ans qu'harry était mort. Le revoir lui faisait tout drôle, elle avait cru le perdre à tout jamais, ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda Harry. Comment cela se fait-il que vous ressembliez à Her...Hermione?

Il avait eu dure de prononcée le prénom son ancienne meilleure amie, après tout il venait de la perdre, même si elle disait qu'elle était Hermione Granger rien ne pourra être comme avant. Elle fut triste par cette pensée.

- J'aimerais prendre un peu l'air, tu m'accompagnes? demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et la suivit.

Ils allèrent s'assoir au bord du lac, sur un banc. Ils restèrent muet puis Harry prit la parole:

- Je veux connaître la vérité, j'ai le droit de savoir, je ne veux plus  
qu'on me cache des choses.

- Ne t'intièque pas, j'avais l'intention de te la révéler de toute façon.

Alors, Hermione commença son récit le même que celui que Luna et Ginny avaient tenu dans le bureau du directeur. Pas une seule fois Harry ne l'interrompit. il était abasourdi par le récit de cette femme qui n'était autre que sa meilleur amie qu'il croyait morte. Lorsqu'elle termina, Hermione le regarda pour voir sa réaction mais à peine eu-t-elle tourner la tête vers lui qu'Harry l'entoura de ses bras et la serra. La surprise passée, Hermione fit de même. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cette sensation, ce sentiment de bien-être. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, soudain elle entendit des pleurs. Harry.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si tu a vécu tout ces malheurs, c'est parce que c'est de ma faute, cria Harry les yeux rougis par les pleures et la colère.

Elle le gifla.

- Ne redis jamais ca, est ce que c'est clair ? cria-t-elle en le secouant. Tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la faute d'un pauvre fou, d'un taré qui veux à tout prix obtenir l'immortalité, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle se calma et dit plus doucement:

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer Ron et toi et je ne regrette rien. N'oublie pas la façon dont tu es mort à mon époque, et c'est ce que voulait Voldemort, te voir desespéré, pour pouvoir mieux d'attaquer ensuite, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il savait que tu étais plus fort que lui, il a agi comme un lâche, au lieu de se battre loyalement, il a preferé la facilité, tuer tes amis. Veux-tu vraiment que ça se passe comme ça?

- Nooon, cria Harry, jamais je ne le laisserai faire, vous êtes toute ma famille, tout ce qui me fait vivre, j'ai déja perdu Sirius, je ne veux pas que ca recommence, je le batterai, je le tuerai pour ce qu'il vous ont fait endurer à toi, Ginny et Luna.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre enfin ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Harry.

- C'est le fait qu'un jour je puisse entendre ces mots venant de toi qui nem'a jamais fait perdre espoir après ta mort. Et c'est pour cela que je suis là.

Encore une fois Hermione et Harry s'etreignirent, remplient d'espoir.

- Maintenant, je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie,  
murmura Hermione, si Pomfresh decouvre que tu es sorti, c'est sûr tu  
pourras encore y rester à l'infirmerie.

Harry sourit.

- Pourrais-je te demander quelque chose? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr.

- Pourrais-tu raconter à Ron ce que je viens de te dire? Je crois pas que je supporterais de le dire encore une fois.

- D'acord, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Hermoine se leva et regarda le lac, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. C'était sûr maintenant, ils allaient gagner. Et elle ferait tout pour que cela arrive, elle allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa promesse: Venger ses amis.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

Encore un grand merci à mes reviewers et à Armor, ma correctrice, qui me donne excellents conseils.

Flammifer


	5. Mise au point

**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qui vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore.Tout comme le chapitre précédent, celui-ci a été corrigé par Armor qui, soit dit en passant, a créer avec Djeiyanna un groupe pour les fans du couple Hermi/Rogue, le lien est dan ma bio si vous voulez jetter un ptit coup d'oeil. Donc je la remercie...bisous à tous**!!!

**_Virg05 _**:lol tu as presque fait un résumé du 4eme chapitre, ça prouve que tu l'as lu lool, merci pour ce que tu m'as dit, ça me fait plaisir, j'espere que ce chapitre te plairas aussi.

**_Aiko _**:merci, voici la suite...biz

**_Armor _**: oui c vrai ke je suis triste pour les reviews, mais heureusement que j'ai mis "review alert" je les ai garder dans ma boîte de reception...a la prochaine biz.

**_Xylo :_** lorsque les filles du future sont venues dans le présent, elles ont changé le cour de l'histoire, normalement elles ne sont pas censées être là car les filles du present y sont aussi, donc Hermione(futur) a brisé les liens qui raliait chacune d'entre elle avec leur opposés pour que lorsque les fille du present mourront, elle n'ont plus ne mourront pas car puisque si dans le present les filles meurt, les filles du futur ne seront pas vivre puisqu'elles sont relier entre elles...j'espere que c'est assez explicite je n'ai pas pu faire mieux sinon dis le moi...merci pour ta review...a bientot.

**_U.$.Hermy :_** lol merci pour la review, pour hermione et rogue se ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, desolé, par contre se sera pour bientot...a la prochaine.

**_Harana :_** tu sais le couple hermy/sev est mon preferer donc...lol, la suite est là, j'espere qu'elle te plaira...a bientot...biz.

Bonne lecture!!!

**Chapitre 5: Mise au point.**

****   
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Luna, Ginny et Harry dormaient tous paisiblement. Ron, lui, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne devait pas être brute, si rude avec lui, elle se l'était promit, maintenant il lui faudrait être moins sêche.- Bonjour Ron, dit-elle calmement pour ne pas qu'il sursaute. Cela aurait été un bien mauvais début.Ron tourna la tête doucement et la regarda dans les yeux.- Bonjour Her...Hermione.C'était dur pour lui, elle le savait. Il croyait avoir perdue son amie et voilà qu'elle revenait avec dix ans de plus. Il était convaincu d'être amoureux d'elle mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle connaissait la vérité.Au moment où Ron n'ignorait pas le danger qui planait au dessus d'eux, il devenait plus protecteur envers elle, persuadé que c'était par amour, mais ce n'est que de la fraternité, de l'amitié...Quand il avait su qu'elle sortait avec Victor Krum, il avait mal réagi, non pas par jalousie mais par peur. Il croyait que Victor se servirait d'Hermione pour atteindre Harry, et puis il ne faut pas oublier que Karkaroff était un ancien mangemort et le directeur de l'école du bulgare.- Et si on allait manger?- Je..heu...- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim car je ne te croirais pas.Ron sourit et se leva, Hermione prit cela pour un oui. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.Il n'y avait qu'une table, seule Rogue, Lupin et Mcgonagall y étaient atablés.Ils les saluèrent et s'assièrent .- Comment vous sentez vous? demanda Lupin aux deux arrivistes.- Je vais mieux, répondit Ron.- Moi aussi, dit Hermione en pensant à sa promesse, où est Dumbledore?- Il est dans son bureau, il ne va plus tarder maintenant , répondit Mcgonagall, justement le voilà !Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, s'approcha de la table, salua tous le monde et s'assit.- Vous vouliez me parler? demanda Dumbledore à Hermione.-Oui, avez-vous reçu des nouvelles sur les évènement d'hier soir?- Tous ce que je sais c'est que Voldemort s'est volatilisé. Les mangemorts sont à Azkaban. Les gardiens, fort heureusement sont sûr, il ne s'agit non pas de Détraqueurs mais d'aurors en qui l'on peut avoir confiance.- Bien, merci.- Albus, croyez-vous qu'il faut prévenir Harry? demanda McGonagall.Avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre, Hermione prit la parole:- Il est déja au courant, nous nous sommes rencontré dans les couloirs cette nuit.- Pensez-vous que c'était la meilleure solution?, demanda Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas trop dangereux?Hermione le regarda dans les yeux:- Et vous, pensez-vous qu'une personne puisse avoir confiance en un autre individu si ce dernier lui cache la vérité?Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Il avait parfaitement saisi le double sens de cette phrase.Elle se référait à la prophétie qu'il avait cachée à Harry jusqu'à leur 5ème année.Hermione n'avait pas voulu être aussi dure envers lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait apris à être comme cela pour survivre. Et puis elle ne trouvait pas ça normale d'avoir caché l'existence de la prophétie à Harry toutes ces années. Depuis ce jour Harry eu l'impression qu'on lui cachait des choses, que Dumbledore lui dissimulait encore une partie de vérité sur sa vie, et à cause de ça, la confiance qu'il portait pour Dumbledore baissa.Rogue aussi avait compris, il trouva Hermione particulièrement dure. Elle avait tant changée, elle n'avait plus rien de commun avec la jeune étudiante à qui, le trimestre dernier, il enseignait l'art des potions...Mondingus arriva à ce moment là, il salua tout le monde et s'assit à la demande d'Albus.Il regarda longuement Hermione et dit:- C'est donc vrai ce que Fol Oeil nous a raconté hier soir.- C'est exact, dit Luna qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Harry, Ginny et de ses parents.- Mais c'est génial! s'écria-t-Mondingus.- Et nous pourrions savoir pourquoi? demanda Rogue d'une belle voix froide.- Elles pouraient nous dire tous les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui, puisqu'elles les ont déja vécues.-Vous oubliez que, normalement, nous ne sommes pas censées être ici, dit Hermione d'une voix aussi froide que Rogue, d'autant plusque le seul fait que nous ayons presque neutralisé tous les serviteurs de Voldemort, qui auraient dû être impliqués dans les plans à venir, change complètement le cours de l'histoire." Hé ben ma vieille, c'est bien partit pour tenir ta promesse" pensa-elle.A l'instar de Fol Oeil, Mondingus rougit sous les faits véridiques.Rogue regarda intensément Hermione. Elle était toujours aussi intelligente et avait gardé l'esprit vif.Hermione sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard intense de Rogue.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui adressa un sourire ce qui fit rougir Snape (elle a un don notre petite Hermione, moi je vous le dis...lol) qui détourna les yeux. Hermione fut surprise par la réaction de son ancien professeur, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle en profita pour mieux le regarder, non pas sous les yeux d'une gamine mais sous ceux d'une femme, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charme, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'a maintenant.

Par contre Rogue se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme un adolescent, rougir et détourner le regard , non mais vraiment on aura tout vu !

Il n'aimait pas trop cette Hermione là, elle avait un drôle d'effet sur lui...

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? demanda Lupin

- Nous allons rester ici à Poudlard à fin de pouvoir protéger Harry le mieux possible, répondit Hermione, Dumbledore, vous nous présenterez aux éleves , moi, Ginny et Luna comme des aurors. La plus part du temps, je resterai avec Harry, Luna gardera tout ce qui entoure le chatêau, et Ginny le château même. Chaque semaine nous changerons de rôle.- Tres bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je repars rejoindre les autres, dit Mondingus.Il partit après avoir salué tout le monde.-Harry. Moi et Remus, si cela ne le dérange pas, nous allons t'entrainer, t'apprendre à te défense dans n'importe quelle situation, à attaquer, ainsi qu'à utiliser le sortilège mortel.- Il n'en n'est pas question, cria Mrs Weasley, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon et vous voulez lui apprendre à tuer.- Mrs Weasley, dit Hermione en levant le ton, _l'avada kedavra_ est le seul sort qui puisse anéantir Voldemort ! Seul Harry détient un pouvoir assez exceptionel pour le tué, vous le savez, et puis il n'est plus un petit garçon ! Elle se tourna un instant vers Harry, je suis sûr que tu es dacord avec moi sur ce point ! Le jeune sorcier hocha de la tête...Harry n'est pas une personne comme les autres et vous le savez pertinement, son chemin est déja tracé et nous ni pouvons rien. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour lui, c'est l'aider de notre mieux .- Elle a raison Mrs Weasley, dit Harry voyant que Molly n'avait pas l'air convaincue, je sais ce que je dois faire et j'y suis prêt, pour moi la seul chose qui compte c'est que vous soyez tous avec moi, si je vous perdais je n'aurai plus aucune raison de me battre.Molly avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva, s'approcha d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras:- Nous serons toujours avec toi et nous t'aidrons, je te le promets.Toutes les autres personne de la table acquiéscèrent sauf Rogue qui regardait (et oui encore!!) Hermione. Il avait vu dans les yeux de cette dernière, lorsque Molly avait prit Harry dans ses bras, de la douceur et de la tendresse. Mais ce changement ne dura que quelques secondes, déjà elle avait repris son regard dur et vide, il regarda ailleurs de peur que la jeune femme ne le surprenne à l'observer encore une fois. Puis il remarqua que Dumbledore l'observait avec un léger sourire. Rogue grogna, il n'aimait pas que Dumbledore ait ce comportement.Hermione avait sentit le regard de Rogue sur elle, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que ca lui arrivait. Elle le regarda quand il détourna les yeux, il avait un prestance noble, ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras et retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle parlait de son ancien professeur, le méchant et arrogant Maître des potions. Elle eu un sourire et pensa "Comme je les aime". Après tout, elle était sortit avec Drago Malfoy lors de sa 7eme année, ainsi qu'avec d'autres garçons de l'école. Maintenant, elle en était sûr, elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Et elle devait l'admettre, il avait un certain attrait sur elle. Après tous, n'etait-ce pas de lui dont elle avait rêvé depuis qu'elle avait vu son beau regard ténèbreux la nuit dernière. Pour une fois, elle trouvait adversaire à sa taille, et pas comme ces gamins immatures. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'homme parfait mais il était d'une intélligence bien au-dessus de la moyenne, grand et plutôt bien batit.La conversation avait repris autour d'elle, ils parlaient de la façon dont elles avaient réussit à neutraliser les mangemorts.- En fait, dit Ginny, c'est surtout Hermione qui a exécuté la plus grande partie du plans, elle les a regroupés dans une boule d'énergie et l'a fait exploser.- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu une explosion, dit Dumbledore en hochant de la tête, continuez!- Puis, reprit Ginny, elle a utilisé sa magie pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous relevez, car, normalement, vous auriez du nous sauver, mais nous étions obligés d'utiliser se procéder car sinon nous n'aurions pas pu rester dans cette époque.- Comment avez-vous réussi à venir ici, dans notre époque? demanda Dumbledore.- Encore une fois c'est grâce à Hermione, dit Luna, comme vous savez il existe une potion qui peut nous télétransporter dans un lieu bien précis, bien plus précis que le transplanage, et bien Hermione l'a améliorée. Nous avons bu la potion et transplané en même tant, mais il faut un grand pouvoir pour pouvoir faite ça, donc Hermione a usé presque toute son énergie pour nous faire transplaner ici.

Tout le monde, ébahis, regardais Hermione. Dans les yeux des professeurs, il y avait de l'admiration et de la fierté en sachant que, d'une certaine maniére, c'est un peu grâce à eux que Hermione avait toute ces connaissances.

- Vous êtes devenue une sorcière très puissante, dit Lupin admiratif, vous devez certainement connaître des choses que nous ne connaissons pas.- Oui, c'est juste, répondit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi neutre, et je vais vous apprendre une chose qu'un sorcier chinois m'a appris lors d'une de mes missions, quelque chose que seule très peu de sorciers savent faire et que normalement personne ne doit connaître, car les moines chinois avaient juré de ne le dire à personne.Il y eu un silence, tout le monde attendait, impatient de savoir.- Et quelle est cette chose? demanda Ron.- Voler, murmura Hermione, sans balais.Fin du cinquème chapitre.

**A partir de maintenant, je ne serais pas aussi régulière, le chapitre 6 est fais, le 7 je l'ai en tête mais pour le reste niet, j'espere que l'inspiration me reviendra, si vous avez des idées, surtout n'hésiter pas, a la semaine prochaine (j'espere lool) biz.**

****

**Flammifer.**

****


	6. Premier cours de vol

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tout le monde!!! Me voila avec le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! Je donne un gros poutoupoutou à m4r13 qui est ma nouvelle beta, et aussi a armor qui n'a pu continuer à me corriger à cause du manque de temps et par l'HRFRHO ( lien dans ma bio, ben quoi je peux faire un peu de pub non? loool) t'es une fille mega extra armor!!!! Bon passons au rar:**

virg05 : oui en quelque sorte lool, que veux-tu? notre ptite Hermione a bien changé, merci pour ta review!!!

U.$.Hermy : lol pour ce qui est d'Hermy et Rogue, je crois que le chapitre 7 te plaira!!!merci, biz

stephanie : oui moi aussi j'aimerai bien pouvoir voler, j'aime les sensations fortes...a bientot et merci.

Arthémis : je suis contente qu'elle te plait, ça me fait plaisir, j'espere que le suite te plaira!!!!, kiz.

m4r13 : je te remercie pour ton aide, ça m'arrange beaucoup et puis ça m'aide à voir mes fautes, encore merci et a la prochaine....gros biz.

Britany LovArt : toujours aussi impatiente loool, voila la suite!!!

Nininne : j'espere que je t'ai pas fait trop attendre, la suite est plus bas, merci pour ta review...bis.

Harana : holala je rougis, merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, voila la suite, j'espere que tu ne sera pas deçue...a bientot kiz.

Voila j'espere que je n'ai oublié personne!!! lol, je ne vous fait plus attendre:

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 6 : Premier cours de " vol ".

- Bon ! Je demanderai de votre part une grande attention et une grande concentration, dit Hermione. Je ne peux pas promettre que tout le monde arrivera à voler, ce que je vais vous apprendre est très compliqué.

Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin, Fol Oeil, Tonks, Harry, Ron et ses parents étaient alignés dans la grande salle, les tables étaient repoussées contre les murs. Hermione marchait devant eux (comme les miliaires lol) pendant que Ginny et Luna restaient sur le coté.

- La première chose consistera à savoir contrôler votre magie, sans baguette bien sûr !

- Sans baguette ? demanda Ron étonné.

- C'est cela, répondit Hermione en souriant intérieurement à la réaction de Ron qu'elle avait vu venir, vous devriez être capable de sortir votre force de votre corps, je vais vous montrez.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, rapprocha ses mains l'une de l'autre sans se toucher. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Tout le monde la regardait avec curiosité, soudain une lumière bleue intense sortie de ses mains, une boule d'énergie de la taille d'une orange. Elle ouvrit les yeux et attendit leur réaction.

- Dumbledore, c'est extraordinaire, grogna Fol Œil. En avez-vous donc jamais entendu parlé?

- Hélas non, cela m'aurait été bien utile, répondit Dumbledore.

- Si vous arrivez à faire comme elle, la suite sera beaucoup plus facile, dit Luna.

- Bien allez-y! enchaîna Hermione.

Les « élèves » prirent la même position qu'Hermione.

- La première chose que vous devez faire, c'est réunir votre force en vous, et la diriger vers vos mains. Surtout concentrez-vous bien !

- On avait compris la première fois, répliqua Rogue la maudissant de lui faire prendre cette pose saugrenue, il avait sûrement l'air ridicule.

- Monsieur Rogue, gardez donc votre énergie pour réaliser cet exercice, au lieu de médire sur ce qui pourrait vous ridiculiser.

- Comment osez...

- Bien alors, ne venez pas me trouver lorsque vous vous retrouverez avec les bras au lieu des jambes, le coupa Hermione.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent. Seuls Harry et Ron ne se gênaient pas d'imaginer Rogue avec les bras à la place des jambes. Ils n'étaient même plus assis en tailleur mais totalement écroulés par terre. Rogue humilié, se leva et sorti, rouge de colère.

- Je crois que vous y avez été un peu fort, dit Dumbledore.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua à regarder la porte par laquelle Rogue était parti. "Pff, encore une fois ça été plus fort que moi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'agresser les gens" pensa-t-elle.

- On peut véritablement se retrouver avec les bras à la place des jambes ? demanda Ron tout d'un coup craintif.

- Non, c'est impossible mais si c'était pour avoir quelqu'un qui ne ferai que ronchonner autant qu'il s'en aille, répondit Hermione. Allez tout le monde au travail !

" Ils doivent sans doute croire que je suis insensible" pensa-t-elle tristement.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle voulait changer mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle aurait encore plus mal.

Oui la Grande Hermione souffrait. Toutes ses années, devant les massacres qui n'en finissaient pas, les cris de douleur des pauvres gens torturés, la mort de ses parents, ses amis qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres, la destruction total du bien... Tous ce qu'elle avait vu, restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, et à chaque tragique événement, elle perdait une partie d'elle.

Heureusement, Ginny et Luna n'avaient pas connu ça, ou alors les seules fois où elles avaient vécu des scènes terribles, Hermione leur effaçait la mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles vivent dans la terreur, elle avait promis à Harry(futur) qu'elle les protégerait, et Hermione Granger tient toujours ses promesses.

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, on n'entendit pas une mouche. Le silence fut interrompu lorsque Dumbledore réussit la première étape, mais Hermione dû lui apprendre à contrôler sa force et à la manipuler car quand la boule d'énergie sortie, elle fut si énorme qu'il était obligé d'écarter les bras.

Quand cela fut fait, Hermione lui ordonna d'aller se reposer, faire cet exercice est très épuisant. Il ne discuta pas, car il se sentit vidé.

Ce jour là, seul Dumbledore était parvenu à faire l'exercice. A un moment, on crut qu'Harry allait réussir mais il s'écroula à terre trop épuisé. Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent tous faire une sieste.

Hermione décida d'aller voir Rogue. Après tout, lui aussi devait apprendre à voler. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et frappa à la porte de ses appartements. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, avant, le simple fait de descendre dans les cachots la faisait trembler, alors que là, elle n'avait même pas hésité.

Elle attendit une bonne minute mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle haussa les épaules " Je le croiserais bien à un autre moment de la journée".

Elle prit la direction du lac, elle aimait bien l'observer en hiver. Elle aimait ses paysages enneigés. Elle s'approcha du bord et tapa du pied sur la glace qui recouvrait le lac. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers ses chaussures et prononça une formule. Instantanément, ses chaussures se transformèrent en patins à glace. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus fait, mais la tentation était trop forte. Elle commença à glisser tout doucement pour s'habituer. Se rappelant de ses cours de patinage lors des grandes vacances qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à ses 15 ans, elle commença à faire des figures, à patiner en arrière...

Puis brusquement, elle tomba et glissa sur ses fesses, elle regarda vers le rivage et vu Harry et Ron éclatant de rire. Ils venaient de lui jeter une boule de neige.

Elle se releva et patina vers eux. La voyant venir dans leur direction, ils coururent se réfugier mais déjà Hermione était sur la terre ferme et bien décider de se venger. Une grande bataille de boules de neige débuta, tous riant de joie. Ginny et Luna, entendant du bruit dans le parc, les rejoignirent.

Après une heure, ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans la neige, essoufflés et complètement épuisés.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se changer. Nous sommes tout mouillés, dit Luna, et nous allons encore avoir madame Pomfresh sur le dos...

Ils acquiescèrent, se relevèrent et prirent la direction du château. Arriver près de la porte Hermione se retourna et murmura :

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas joint à nous ?

Puis elle partit vers les appartements que Dumbledore leur avait préparés.

* * *

Rogue était appuyé contre un arbre près du lac lorsqu'il la vit. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il put donc la regarder à son aise. Elle était vraiment devenue une belle femme et même s'il la détestait pour l'avoir humilié, il ne put que l'admirer. Il savait que c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. " Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, voila que je lui cherche des excuses". Il continua à la regarder, elle patinait avec une telle grâce.

Lorsqu'il vit la boule de neige arriver dans sa direction, il faillit la prévenir mais il aurait fallu lui expliquer sa présence. Alors il continua à l'observer. Il sourit légèrement quand elle chargea vers Harry et Ron. Elle fut bientôt aidée par ses deux amies.

Au moment où ils s'écroulèrent à terre, il décida de retourner dans les cachots, mais ils étaient bien plus près du château et il ne pouvait passer près d'eux sans se faire voir.

Il réfléchit, prit sa baguette et se lança un sort, il devint transparent.

Satisfait, il regagna l'école. Mais arriver à leur hauteur, il ralentit. Il les vis se lever, il se dépêcha mais parvenu à la porte il dut se caser sur le coté, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le remarque.

Ils passèrent tous devant lui sans le sentir. Hermione arriva près de la porte, il ne bougea toujours pas mais il se raidit quand il la vit se retourner.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas joint à nous ?

Rogue devint livide, elle l'avait remarqué. Depuis quand ? A quel moment ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Hermione était en train de prendre sa douche, elle pensait à Rogue:

" Il faudra que je lui montre le procédé pour pouvoir voler" pensa-elle.

Après tout, découvert, il était en danger, Voldemort voulait sa peau maintenant qu'il l'avait trahi.

Fin du sixième chapitre.

Voila j'espere que vous avez aimé, encore une fois je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le 7eme chapitre, je dois avouez qu'apres ce chapitre je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées de suite mais ne vous inquiètez pas je terminerai cette histoire ( si vous avez des idées je suis toute ouïe ) alors je vous dit à la prochaine...gros bisous a tous.

Flammifer.


	7. Hermione se déchaine!

**Salut, non non non pas le clavier sur la tête!!! Je sais, je sais, je suis très très en retard, et ca ne va pas s'amèliorer!! Justement, je voulais vous prévenir qu'après ce chapitre je ne piblierais plus d'autres chapitres avant quelques semaines peut-être meme quelques mois, je vais déménager et la maison n'est pas encore construite donc je n'aurais plus le net. Je pourrai parfois venir, mais pas pour mettre un chapitre, je n'ai plus le temps surtout avec les examens qui approche à grand pas ( ben oui c pas faire des plus ptits pas, non? lool). **

**En tout cas je voulais vous remercier pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, 49 en tout.Qui sera la 50eme? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'au début mes 4 premiers chapitres on été effacés et les reviews avec, mais ils sont toujours dans ma boîte de reception :p. Ca me fait extremement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !!! **

**Je précise que je n'arrête pas mon histoire, mais dès que je peux j'essayerai de mettre un chapitre mais je ne vous promet rien!! Désolé!!! Je vous aime (toutes), je ne crois pas qu'il y ai des garçons, dommage :p mdr!!! Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer, voila les rar et l'histoire est plus bas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!!!**

**rar:**

**_Virg05_: **lol t'as mis deux fois "extra" mdr!! Pour les idées moi aussi je calle, j'espère que mes muses ne sont pas parties définitivement lool, merci beaucoup, a bientot j'espere!!! Big bisous.

**_Nininne_** : ben c'est déja mal partie pour moi lol, j'espere que tu n'es pas trop fachée de mon retard!!! Merci pour ta review ça me va droit au coeur et désolé pour ma "pause" mais je ne sais pas faire autrement, j'espere te revoir à mon retour!!! a bientot bisous!!!

**_U.$.Hermy _** : je suis sure que celui la tu vas l'aimer, mais non il n'y a pas de lemon, pas encore en tous cas :p. Pour ce qui est de le faire en volant pourquoi pas!!! se serai genial non? lool. Oui, je suis bien à HRFRHO sous le nom de Flamignis. Et voilaaaaaaaaa la suiteeeeeeeeeee, à bientot poupette!! big bisous!!

**_Britany LovArt_** : lol la suite est là, j'espere ne pas de décevoir!!! a bientot!!

**_Harana_**: Pour avoir de l'imagination, tu en a toi. Tu voudrai pas que je demande a Hermione de te rétrecir et de te mettre dans ma poche?! mdr. Pour les autres couples je ne sais pas encore! désolé et merci pour tes longues reviews, je les adore!! a bientot ma chérie!!! bisous

**_Lunard-03_**: Lol ce n'est rien, merci pour ta review, a bientot bisous

**_Severia Dousbrune:_** Lol c'est vrai qu'elle me fait penser à une heroine mais ça ne serai pas plus Tom Raiders avec des ailes?!? lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review a la prochaine!!

**Bonne lecture!!!**

_**Chapitre 7 : Hermione se déchaîne.**_

Ginny et Luna se promenaient dans le parc, se rappelant de bons souvenirs :

- La neige rend toujours nostalgique, dit Ginny en riant.

- Ha bon ?! s'étonna Luna.

- Oui, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit.

- Pauvre Hermione, ça doit être dur pour elle, plus que pour nous. Elle, elle a vu se qui passera si nous échouons encore une fois, le monde plongé dans les ténèbres, le néant absolu...

- Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle nous a effacé une partie de notre mémoire, elle ne veut pas que nous vivions avec ses images de douleur. Tous ce dont je me rappelle du massacre, c'est la ville de Londres, sombre par le manque de soleil, et complètement détruite par les mangemorts. Je ne me souvient même plus la façon dont mes parents sont morts, je sais que nous étions chez nous, en train de manger pour la fête de Noël, et soudain nous avons entendu une explosion, puis... plus rien, le noir complet, et cela vaut peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Moi aussi, si elle a fait ça, c'était surtout pour nous protéger. D'après elle, c'était un vrai carnage, nous n'aurions pas pu supporté la destruction de notre famille, nos amis, notre monde... murmura tristement Luna.

Ginny fronça les sourcils :

- Ne sois pas aussi triste, nous ne sommes plus dans cette époque rongée par la haine. Souviens-toi quand Hermione nous a dit que nous allons traverser le temps, rien qu'avec une potion et le transplanage, nous lui avons ri au nez, tellement nous étions désespérées, et pourtant nous y sommes arrivées, grâce à elle. Regarde ce dont Hermione est capable, sa détermination, son courage, son intelligence... Je crois en elle, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je ferai tout ce qu'elle m'ordonnera de faire, j'irai partout où elle me demandera d'aller. N'oublie pas que sans elle, nous ne serons pas ici en ce moment, elle n'a pas hésité à tuer pour nous sauver. Pour nous protéger. Si un camp doit gagner, ce serait le notre et tout le mérite lui reviendra. Nous lui devons la vie, Luna...

- Les filles !!! Luna et Ginny se retournèrent et virent Hermione s'avancer vers elles.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Rogue ? demanda la puissante sorcière.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ginny surprise.

- Il faut que je lui montre le procédé pour pouvoir voler, lui aussi doit l'apprendre.

- Je suppose qu'il doit être dans son bureau, dit Luna.

Hermione les regarda plus attentivement, elle vit la mine dépitée de Luna :

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

Luna et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

- Ben, je suis assez pessimiste pour les jours à venir, dit Luna en baissant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu' Hermione pense qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais elle savait que lui mentir ne servirait à rien.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- J'ai confiance en toi, jamais je ne te trahirais, dit précipitament Luna, mais penses-tu qu'on y arrivera ? Après tout, si nous avons échoué la première fois, c'est que c'était écrit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserai l'Histoire se mettre en travers de notre chemin, dit Hermione avec force, nous avons été trop loin pour nous arrêter, pour M'arrêter. Je ne laisserai personne s'opposé à notre projet. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont essayé de me tenir en échec, ils l'ont payé de leur vie. Dis toi que rien n'est écrit, l'avenir se construit, et c'est nous qui le bâtissons.

Luna sourit, plus confiante :

- Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du douter de toi, ça ne m'arrivera plus, je te le promet !

- Oui, après tout, que peut l'Histoire face à Hermione! ajouta Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Arriver à la porte du cachot, Hermione hésita, elle ne savait pas comment Rogue allait réagir devant sa présence. Surtout qu'elle l'avait surprise en le démasquant alors qu'il se pensait invisible aux yeux de tous. " C'est sûrement la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi étonné" songea-t-elle. Et puis, jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas été très polie envers lui, et les autres d'ailleurs ! En fin bon, il faudra bien un jour faire face à la tempête.

Elle prit une grande respiration et toqua :

- Entrez, ordonna une voix masculine étouffée par l'épaisse porte.

" Même quand on vient lui rendre visite, il donne des ordres" pensa-t-elle en soupirant, "Allez c'est parti!" (Et c'est parti pour le show et...oups désolé !!)

Elle entra, ferma la porte doucement et avança jusqu'au bureau. Il était assis et corrigeait les devoirs des élèves. Sans même relever la tête, il demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, Miss Granger ?

Elle roula des yeux :

- Après votre comportement désagréable de tout à l'heure, commença-elle, arrogante, vous n'avez pas pu assisté à la leçon de vol, et je viens donc vous apprendre la première étape.

Elle savait qu'elle allait le mettre en colère, mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire réagir. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on fasse comme si elle n'existait pas. Et elle ne fut donc pas déçue de la réaction, il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba vers l'arrière dans un bruit sourd, il contourna son bureau et vint se planter devant elle. Hermione le regardait innocemment, avec un petit sourire.

Comment osait-elle venir ici, et l'insulter de la sorte, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

" N'oublie pas qu'elle est très forte" lui rappela une petite voix au fond de lui.

"C'est vrai elle est très puissante mais pas autant que moi" pensa-t-il, puis se souvenant du combat entre elle et Lord Voldemort, il devint moins sûr de lui.

- Ne vous attaquez pas à moi, petite gamine sans cervelle, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites en me mettant dans cette état, cracha-t-il.

- Vous croyez-vous donc plus fort que moi ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Et puis votre "état" n'a jamais changé depuis que je vous connais.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mes limites et cela vaux mieux pour vous, murmura-t-il mielleusement ignorant sa dernière phrase. J'ai fais des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, ne me sous-estimer pas, vous pourriez le regretter !

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- Que croyez vous que j'ai fais pendant ses dernières années pour assurer notre survie à moi et aux filles ? Qui pensez-vous qui vous a remplacez après votre mort? dit-elle tout en avançant vers lui, c'est moi ! Au début Voldemort a cru à mon "dévouement" pour lui, jusqu'au jour où il a tué mes parents devant moi, ce jour là a complètement changé ma vie, il a été trop loin, et je me vengerai, au risque de tuer encore. Vous non plus vous ne savez pas je que j'ai pu faire pour arriver jusqu'ici, des actes que même Luna et Ginny ne savent pas ! Alors ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez me donner des leçons.

Maintenant elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Rogue, lui, se trouvait entre elle et le bureau.

- Mais pour moi vous resterez la Miss Je-Sais-Tout insolente. La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que moi j'ai de l'audace, vous, vous n'avez que votre saleté courage et votre cervelle qui ne contient pas plus de trois neurones.

Là, il avait été trop loin, Hermione se rappelait, lors de ses 15 ans, que la première chose qu'elle ferait après avoir eu son diplôme, c'est d'essayer d'avoir, de la part de ce cher professeur, non pas des compliments, mais qu'il avoue une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était une très bonne élève et non une idiote.

-Vous ne convaincrez personne que vous avez changé, Miss Je-Sais-Tout! murmura-t-il méchamment.

Alors, plus fort qu'elle, elle le plaqua brutalement contre le bureau et l'embrassa sauvagement, Rogue, la surprise passée, répondit à son baisé.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione, éssoufflée, arrêta le baisé et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Alors convaincu ?

Puis elle partit sans un mot, en laissant un Rogue plus que déconcerté.

Fin du septième chapitre.

**Allez, je vous dit aurevoir et à bientot!!! Bon courage et Bonne chance pour ceux qui passe aussi leurs examens!!**

**Pleins de poutoupoutous et passez de bonnes fêtes et tout le tralala!!!**

**Flammifer**


	8. Souvenir Caché

Salut, tout le monde, j'ai réussi à écrire le 8eme chapitre, corrigé par M4r13. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour ce qui est du 9eme chapitre je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, j'essaie de faire au plus vite, mais comme certains d'entres vous le savent, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous!! j'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce chapitre. Merci de votre fidelité, ça me touche beaucoup. Pour les prochains chapitres, j'essaierai de ne pas vous laisser sans nouvelles, mais je ne peut pas vous dire quand je publierai. Merci encore une fois.

rar:

**_Kyana:_** ben la suite la voila, j'espere que ce chapitre te plairas, gros bisous.( au fait tu es la 50eme revieweuse!!!)

**_virg05:_** la suite est plus bas, merci pour ta review, ca me fait énormément plaisir...bisous.

**_Neo303, stephanie, yaya et marie-anne:_** c'est gentil, merci.

**_M4r13:_** je sais, il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais le net pas plus d'une ou deux fois par moi, ça a été tres dure et je voulais encore une fois te remercier pour ton aide et ta patience. Kisous.

**_U.S. Hermy:_** Pas besoins de deviner avec toi, on voit tout de suite que tu es une mordue de Rogue lool et helas il ne va pas lui sauter dessus...enfin...pas tout de suite en tout cas...mdr, voici la suite, merci pour ta review. HO MY GOD, mais bien sur que c'est "Quand futur et présent se mélangent", merci tu es tres observatricen je vais vite corriger ça. A bientot.

**_Britany LovArt:_** Mdr, merci, helas les travaux de la maison ne sont pas encore finis et ce n'est pas encore de si tot, ce qui me ralentit pour mon histoire. Merci encore une fois pour ta review, bisous.

**_laetitia rogue:_** je crois que tu n'es pas la seule...lol zouki.

**_Severia Dousbrune:_** je sais que je met Hermione en avant par rapport aux filles, mais après tout c'est une fic Hermy/Rogue, c un peu normal non? Merci pour ta review, a bientot.

**_Harana: _**merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin, avec l'ecole et mon déménagement ce n'est pas tres facile, gros bisous.

**_Ally:_** Mystère et boule de gomme...lol, c'est gentil ta review, merci...bisous.

Et voila, bonne lecture!!!

_**Chapitre 8: Souvenir Caché.**_

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'évènement du baiser. Hermione et Rogue s'évitaient constamment. Lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se rencontrer en raison de l'apprentissage de vol, ils ne se disaient que le strict minimum.

Les cours avaient repris, Hermione, Luna et Ginny furent donc présentées comme des aurors venant protéger le château et les élèves.

Harry progressait très bien dans l'initiation des sortilèges de hauts niveaux qu'Hermione et Rémus lui inculquait.

Hermione avait appris aux autres la dernière étape pour pouvoir voler sans balais, qui consistait à se concentrer et à exiger à son propre corps de léviter, puis de transgresser les lois de la gravité en volant sans limite. Ils y arrivèrent tous sauf Molly, trop inquiète pour ses enfants pour se concentrer correctement afin d'accomplir la phase finale.

Voldemort restait toujours introuvable, il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de vie. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé, ce qui laissait le temps à Harry pour s'entraîner à l'affronter.

Hermione n'agressait plus personne, sauf les quelques fois où elle était en pleine concentration pour les plans avenirs et que quelqu'un venait l'importuner. Tout le monde avait appris à la connaître, et comprenait ses sautes d'humeurs, mais celui qui restait toujours dans l'ombre n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi complexe. Rogue aimait la contempler lorsqu'elle était en train de réfléchir. Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas son baiser, il y pensait chaque jour et chaque nuit, un simple mot venait sans cesses en tête, "Pourquoi ?".

Pourquoi l'avoir embrasser ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Malgré que sa vie était en danger à cause de sa trahison, et il n'y pensait que peu souvent, seule elle prenait de l'importance pour lui. Elle était une énigme pour lui et il voulait résoudre cette énigme. C'était la première personne qui éveillait sa curiosité. Une femme aussi belle et intelligente ne devrait pas être aussi mystérieuse et malheureuse. Personne ne le voyait, mais il savait qu'elle avait mal de revenir ici, de voir les personnes qu'elle avait vu mourir, la peur de les revoir mourir, d'échouer encore une fois.

Rogue soupira, il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec elle, après l'avoir insulter se serait un peu difficile.

" Ha, les femmes!!!", pensa-t-il.

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était perdue, il était si... mais pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle aimerait aller lui parler, mais son orgueil reprenait à chaque fois le dessus, il l'avait injurié. 

En tout cas, elle était heureuse qu'Harry mette autant d'ardeur dans son entraînement. Elle aurait tellement aimé que le Harry de l'époque d'où elle venait, fasse la même chose. Le monde aurait été moins noir... Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait plus penser à ça, c'était du passé, en tout cas pour elle et les filles. Elle releva la tête et continua sa ronde dans les couloirs, minuit était passé et la pleine lune ne permettait pas les ombres.

Soudain une douleur lui transperça la poitrine, elle était si intense qu'elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur.

- Non, pas ça, pas maintenant, murmura Hermione.

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite fiole, le liquide qu'il y contenait était argenté, elle le but d'un trait sans hésitation. Brusquement, elle se releva, des pas approchaient, elle reconnut les pas sûrs et réguliers du Maître des cachots. La douleur était toujours présente mais elle commençait à s'estomper. Elle prit la direction du parc, mais elle y alla en prenant son temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle le fuyait.

- Miss Granger, apparemment vous n'avez pas perdue certaines habitudes, dit-il de sa voix la plus désagréable.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. La coeur de Rogue fit un bon, ces yeux étaient redevenus vides mais un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres, lui avait-elle pardonné ?

- Si je suis ici, c'est pour votre sécurité. Si on est attaqué, il faut bien que je vous protége... encore une fois, dit-elle nonchalamment

Rogue bouillonnait de rage, lui qui croyait que tout allait s'arranger, une petite voix lui dit dans sa tête "Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute, disons que pour engager une conversation, il y a mieux". Très bien, il admettait sa faute.

- Miss Granger, je sais que nous n'avons pas... vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-il soudaininquiet.

Hermione était essoufflée, la douleur avait presque disparu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'épuiser, des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, il lui fallait de l'air.

Rogue hésita, il ne savait pas s'il devait la suivre, sa peau était livide. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans cet état et il la suivit donc.

Hermione s'assit sur un banc, elle pressa sa main sur sa poitrine, la douleur ne la vrillait plus. Elle sortit de sa poche le flacon vide, le regarda et se perdit dans ses pensées :

"Elle se revoyait dans le jardin du manoir Jedusor, gravement blessée après un combat avec l'une des créatures de Voldemort, qui gardait la grande demeure, la même créature qui la condamna. Le jour où Voldemort comprit sa trahison, il envoya à sa poursuite un monstre, il faisait environ deux mètres, sa peau était dure comme le diamant et ses victimes subissaient tous le même sort: il pausait sa main, à la température bien supérieure à la normale, sur la poitrine de sa proie et plus la chaleur se répandait dans le corps du malheureux, plus celui-ci étouffait. Et lorsque la chaleur envahissait totalement notre corps, c'était la fin, et ce n'est pas indolore.

Hermione a enduré exactement la même chose, enfin pas complètement, alors que le monstre faisait son travail, elle réussit à sortir de sa poche une fiole, elle la lui lança et elle explosa sur la créature, une fumée bleue l'encercla et elle se retrouva congelé. Hermione savait que ça n'allait pas durée, mais ça lui donnait assez de temps pour s'échapper. Elle siffla et un cheval noir arriva au grand galop dans sa direction.

Elle alla à Poudlard en prenant le chemin de la forêt interdite, elle le traversa, mais en court de route elle tomba, la chaleur diabolique continuait à se répandre, c'était la fin, elle le savait. Elle se sentait honteuse de mourir de cette façon, les autres comptaient sur elle. Elle devait trouver une solution, elle ne voulait pas perdre la vie...Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, son cheval vint près d'elle. D'un geste brusque, il releva la tête, ses oreilles étaient en arrière. Il se mit devant Hermione comme pour la protéger, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Elle regardait le buisson qui se situait devant elle, il bougeait et des bruits se faisaient entendre. Une licorne en sortit. Hermione fut soulagée. Elle regarda la licorne,elle fit venir une pomme grâce à sa baguette. Elle la charma pour que la licorne puisse se sentir en confiance et en sécurité. La belle licorne s'approcha d'elle et renifla le fruit. Elle commença à la croquer mais elle ne put la terminer, Hermione la transperça de son poignard. La licorne s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Hermione approcha ses lèvres du sang qui coulait de la plaies, elle hésita, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle se demandait si c'était la meilleure solution. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Et elle but le sang.

Cela la guérit, mais elle n'en parla à personne. C'était un geste immonde qu'elle avait fait en buvant le sang de licorne.

Un jour, elle réussit à fabriquer un équivalant du sang de licorne. Elle n'est doncplus obligée de tuer une magnifique bête pour survivre. Bien sur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de trouver un antidote. A un moment elle croyait l'avoir trouver mais ses effets ne durait qu'une journée et il y avait trop d'effet secondaire. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de l'améliorer mais le temps lui manquait et maintenant elle avait toujours autant de travail..."

Brusquement, Hermione se leva du banc et se retourna, il était là, pas seulement devant elle mais dans sa tête aussi. Il avait utilisé l'occlumancie, il était aussi livide qu'elle, son visage exprimait à la fois l'incompréhension et l'étonnement.

- Non… Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? murmura-t-elle, POURQUOI ???

Elle courut vers le château sans se retourner, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle entra dans sa chambre et commença à tout casser. Epuisée, elle s'arrêta, prit une bouteille de whisky et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil devant un feu qu'elle regarda intensément.

- Pourquoi...

Fin du chapitre.

Flammifer.


	9. Secret partagé

salut, je sais je suis un peu en retard ( hum hum de qq mois) mais voici un nouveu chapitre tout pour vous. je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard mais je n'ai plus le net. J'avais répondu aux reviews mais l'ordi a... eu un truc sais pas trop quoi, il est preque 1h du matin et je suis tres fatiguée, j'espere que vous ne m'en voullez pas mais tout les reviews que vous m'avez envoyez me font énormément plaisir, merci à tous je suis tres contente. Merci à m4r1ede me corriger.A la prochaine Biz.

Bonne lecture

Secret partagé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce geste presque suicidaire ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione pouvait accomplir cet acte monstrueux. Il croyait que seul la racaille en était capable. Il ne la comprenait pas, et tout ça pour ses amis, des amis donc il était persuadé, ne l'avaient jamais remercié. A moins que…, Rogue réfléchissait lorsque Albus entra comme à son habitude à l'improviste dans son bureau.

- Qu'avez-vous donc ? Vous avez une mine épouvantable ! On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, heu... Enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

- Je vais très bien, merci. Je suis préoccupé, c'est tout, dit Rogue sèchement.

- Bien, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal pour détendre l'atmosphère...

- Quoi ! Vous voulez faire un bal alors qu'on peut être attaqué à tout moment !

- Hermione, Ginny et Luna sont là pour la protection et elles sont d'accord.

- Il ne faudrait pas mettre autant de responsabilités sur des jeunes femmes. Elles ont, après tout, elles aussi le droit de se reposer.

Dumbledore regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre du professeur de Potion de s'inquiéter pour autrui.

- Bon, je suppose que si vous me fermez votre esprit, c'est que cela doit être vraiment confidentiel, mais n'oubliez pas que ce c'est mauvais de garder tout pour soi. Souvent l'aide est ailleurs.

- Je m'en souviendrai, murmura Rogue impatient que son supérieur s'en aille.

Dumbledore du le sentir car il partit mais avant de s'en aller il dit encore une chose :

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour Miss Granger, c'est une femme forte. C'est vrai que ses derniers temps, elle a eu beaucoup de travail avec les cours supplémentaires d'Harry et les rondes permanentes dans le château et le parc, mais je sais que si elle est surmenée, elle va d'elle-même diminuer le rythme, j'en suis sûr.

- Si vous le dites...

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et ferma la porte sur lui.

Rogue soupira, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il savait une chose, Hermione n'avait rien dit à personne.

Et lui, aurait-il du le dire à Dumbledore ?

* * *

Hermione était désemparée, il n'avait rien dit. Elle aurait cru qu'il allait tout dire à Dumbledore, mais non, il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi…

Elle avait du faire un rapport des lieux, voir si les sorts de protections étaient assez puissants pour protéger Poudlard. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment car elle avait eu la certitude que Rogue lui en parlerait. Qu'il la rabaisserait comme il l'avait si souvent fait quand elle était son étudiante. Mais lorsqu'elle avait été voir le directeur, il n'avait rien mentionné, il n'avait pas essayé de l'aider comme il l'aurai fait s'il avait su la vérité, ni regarder de sa façon si particulière qui agaçait tout le monde.

Elle soupira, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle savait que son geste était immonde, mais elle tentait vraiment de s'en sortir de ce… ce cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre nom. Toutes ces tentatives étaient restées vaines. Malgré ses connaissances, elle restait complètement bloquée.

Il lui restait plus qu'à trouver un seul élément pour parfaire la potion. Les ingrédients qui constituaient le remède devraient cerner la propagation de la chaleur maudite et à la détruire, mais voilà, elle savait l'encercler mais pas l'anéantir. Elle ne trouvait pas quel composant il manquait, elle les avait presque tous essayés, cependant aucun ne marchaient. Elle restait donc avec son mal intérieur et pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si au moins elle avait un peu plus de temps…

Instinctivement, elle alla dans la bibliothèque, elle devait encore aider Harry. Elle prit le livre qui l'intéressait, et le feuilleta.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la page qu'elle cherchait, elle fut soulagée, la feuille n'avait pas encore été arrachée. Dans le futur, ce texte aurait été bien utile, mais elle avait disparu et personne ne savait comment. Elle sourit, elle était vraiment contente que tout marche comme prévu. Ça aidera Harry, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Car c'était surtout à partir de cet événement, qui est intervenu il y a quelques mois, que tout avait changé. Maintenant, la formule était complète. Le rituel va pouvoir être accomplit. Elle aura besoin de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue et Fol Œil, avec leur puissance réunit, tout fonctionnera parfaitement.

Sortie de ses pensées, elle prit le chemin du bureau du directeur, elle allait lui expliquer son plan mais au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta la personne qu'elle essayait d'éviter. Elle savait pertinemment que devant lui, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

- Est ce que ce serai trop vous demander de regarder devant vous ? grogna Rogue.

Hermione fut en quelque sorte soulagée qu'il n'ait pas changer de comportement vis à vis d'elle à cause de sa « maladie ».

Hermione posa la question qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'incident:

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à personne ?

Rogue savait de quoi elle parlait mais il fit l'ignorant.

- Pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible comme vous pouvez être agaçant…

Hermione regarda le visage surpris de Rogue et demanda :

- Faut-il que je vous embrasse pour vous faire réagir ?

- Vous…

Mais Hermione l'embrassa déjà, cette fois Rogue mit moins de temps, que la première fois, pour répliquer et l'a prit dans ses bras. Le baiser se prolongea pendant encore plusieurs secondes, ils arrêtèrent en même temps, à bout de souffle.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Rogue :

- Apparemment oui, il faudrait que je vous embrasse à chaque fois que je vous pose une question, dit-elle un rictus aux lèvres. Vraisemblablement vous appréciez.

Rogue ne pouvait répondre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était goûté à nouveau à la douceur de ces lèvres. Il la vit se pencher vers lui, il se courba également mais elle détourna la tête au moment où il croyait pouvoir encore sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, elle chuchota à son oreille :

- Merci d'avoir garder le secret, je vous le revaudrai.

Elle continua son chemin, il la suivit des yeux et à l'instant où elle tournait dans un autre couloir, elle se retourna, lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

Il sourit, c'est drôle qu'un simple baiser puisse faire oublier tous les problèmes pendant un court instant, enfin cela variait par rapport à la durée du baiser. Mais bien vite, il devint soucieux, maintenant il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de son mal. Il avait lu dans son esprit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de continuer le traitement, quelqu'un aurait pu faire des recherches ou même continuer la potion. Il la savait têtue, comme tout les Griffondor d'ailleurs, mais pas à se point là, c'était quand même sa vie qui était en jeu. Il connaissait pas vraiment la bête qui l'a condamné, même en tant qu'ancien Mangemort de Voldemort, mais il voulait l'aider, surtout depuis le baiser, enfin les baisers. Mais il respectera son choix et gardera le secret. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, un nouveau but dans la tête, qui passait bien avant que celui de sauver ce mioche de balafré. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire. Dumbledore lui avait interdit de sortir du château et c'est dernier temps, il ne servait pas à grand chose. Il comprenait ce qu'avait du ressentir Sirius Black lorsqu'il devait rester cloîtrer chez lui.

Rogue secoua la tête, il commençait vraiment se faire peur, voilà qu'il cherchait des excuses à ce chien. Il ricana, elle lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête.

Fin du chapitre

Le10eme chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, à la prochaine gros bisous.

Flammifer


	10. Tu n'es plus seule

Salut, voila la suite des évènements, merci pour les reviews, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Hélas, je ne pourrais pas y répondre. J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci à m4r1e ma bêta. Gros bisous à tous.

Bonne lecture.

Tu n'es plus seule.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, elle pensait à la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. A chaque fois c'était pareil, elle réagissait de façon impulsée. C'est comme si ces membres ainsi que sa bouche s'amusaient à la mettre dans de beaux draps. Arrivée à la porte du bureau du directeur, elle soupira puis toqua.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens vous parler d'une chose très importante. Ça aidera sûrement Harry à se sentir moins coupable.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil :

- Qu'il a-t-il donc que vous pouvez faire que vous n'avez encore fait ?

Hermione souris :

- Vous semblez surpris, croyez-vous que je suis déjà à la limite de mes capacités ?

- Loin de moi cette pensée, mais je dois avouer que votre intelligence m'étonne, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi le choixpeau ne vous a pas envoyé à Serdaigle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi, le choixpeau devait certainement savoir que mon destin était lié avec celui d'Harry et de Ron. Bref, passons.

* * *

Rogue relisait tous les livres comprenant des cas presque similaires à celui d'Hermione. Mais tout comme elle, il n'avançait pas. Il fallait qu'il consulte au moins ses notes, mais pour ça il faudrait le lui demander et donc lui dire qu'il voulait l'aider et cette idée le répugnait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle était une Griffondor ou une impure ou attirante ou intel… Ca suffit, il ne voulait pas un point c'est tout. Enfin… bon après tout ce n'était pas si difficile d'être parfois un peu plus sociable. Allez, il voulait l'aider non ? La décision était prise, il ira la voir après le dîner… non tout de suite.

Il referma le livre qu'il lisait fermement, ce qu'il lui attira un « chuuuut » de madame Pince. Il prit avec détermination la direction des appartements d'Hermione. Devant sa porte, il toqua sans hésitation, mais personne ne répondit. Il était contrarié, il pouvait le faire maintenant mais plus tard… Il décida de revenir après le dîner comme il l'avait pensé faire en début. Mais quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Que me vaut votre visite ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je…

- Pas de réponses ? Mes baisers vous manquent-ils à ce point ?

- Miss Granger, serai-t-il possible de vous parler sérieusement ? dit-il agacé.

- Bien sûr, entrez, dit-elle doucereusement.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez sombre, les meubles étaient en chêne massif, un feu éclairait la pièce et les murs étaient de couleurs aubergine ce qui surpris fortement notre Maître des potions. Il pensait entrer dans une pièce avec des couleurs chaleureuses et accueillantes comme celles des Griffondors, elle avait vraiment changé.

Il continua à regarder autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie en train de l'observer les bras croisés, tapant du pied.

- Faut-il vous faire réagir de la même façon que pour que vous répondiez à une question ?

Spontanément, il recula d'un pas, et en y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous parler de votre « maladie ».

Comme il l'avait prévu, son visage se referma et son sourire narquois disparu.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas envie, dit-elle abruptement.

- Ca se comprend, mais j'ai pu lire dans votre esprit que la potion que vous aviez commencée n'est pas complètement terminée. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est vos notes pour que je puisse faire des recherches et la continuer, si possible.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une gamine sans cervelle, et puis je ne veux l'aide de quiconque, dit-elle d'une voix froide et sans vie comme à son arrivée.

Rogue se sentit légèrement vexé, pour une fois qu'il voulait aider quelqu'un, cette personne refusait son aide.

- Qui vous dit que c'est pour vous que je veux faire ça, je suis Maître en Potion et pour moi ceci est un défi.

- Dites plutôt que vous vous ennuyez, et que vous devez certainement comprendre ce que devait ressentir Sirius lorsque vous lui lanciez des phrases abjectes à propos de son inutilité.

Rogue se mit en colère, non pas parce qu'elle avait visé juste au sujet de Sirius mais parce ce qu'il ne trouvait les mots justes pour lui certifier qu'il voulait l'aider, la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite était sur le coup du moment, après son refus.

- Miss Granger, je… pardon, j'ai peur de vous avoir offusqué, mais sincèrement je veux vous aider.

Hermione afficha un visage plus qu'abasourdi, il voulait l'aider. Sa figure s'adoucit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru mais, oui, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle baissa la tête.

Rogue regarda intensément son visage, elle pleurait. Il pouvait voir les larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

Tout doucement, elle se laissa glisser à terre, la tête dans les mains, les épaules tremblant sous les sanglots. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré.

Rogue s'accroupit près d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Hermione laissait échapper, par ses pleurs, toutes ses années de malheur, de désastre, de torture…

- Je n'en peux plus… Je ne supporte plus ce mal en moi, ces années qui défilent chaque jour dans ma tête, les cauchemars que je revis chaque nuit, ces gens qui me regardent comme si j'étais normale, qui ne voient pas… NON ! cria-t-elle avant de murmurer : non, ce n'est pas leur faute…

Lentement, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Rogue, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit ce sentiment de sécurité, de chaleur, d'être quelqu'un.

Rogue lui caressait les cheveux, il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle craque mais il avait agi sans réfléchir, elle avait trop de responsabilités sur les épaules, il fallait qu'elle se lâche.

Délicatement, il la souleva, alla dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit, mais lorsqu'il voulut partir, elle teint fermement sa main. Il la regarda dans les yeux, apparemment la « maladie » reprenait le dessus. Il s'était promis de l'aider et c'est ce qu'il fera. Il se coucha à coté d'elle, et l'encercla de ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble.

* * *

Luna cherchait Hermione lorsqu'elle rencontra Ginny dans les couloirs.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?

- Non, mais elle avait l'air fatigué tantôt, elle doit sûrement se reposer. Pourquoi voulais-tu la voir ?

- A propos du rituel, elle m'a envoyé chercher un ingrédient dans la forêt interdite mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Tu le lui diras demain, je crois bien qu'elle ait besoin de récupérer de ces dernières semaines, elle avait vraiment l'air sur les nerfs ces temps ci.

- Bien, à demain alors, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans la nuit, elle se sentait très bien, en sûreté. Il était resté près d'elle, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la laisser sur le sol. C'est donc vrai, il voulait vraiment l'aider. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui caressait la nuque. Il était réveillé ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais son corps à côté du sien la mettait en confiance, le dessus de sa robe noire était ouvert et elle pouvait voir ses muscles assez bien tracés. En faite, elle avait son nez juste devant son torse. Elle eu un petit sourire, elle était vraiment bien dans ses bras. 

Il s'était réveillé un peu avant elle, mais même lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée, il n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses sur sa nuque. Tout comme elle, il se sentait parfaitement bien, aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce genre de sentiment, il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était jamais resté longtemps dans le lit d'une femme. Toutes celles qu'il avait connues n'étaient que des passades. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas un physique avantageux mais il s'y prenait assez bien avec elles. Mais était-elle vraiment qu'une simple aventure ?

Hermione bougea doucement, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Rogue et se serra plus confortablement contre lui, elle le sentit se raidir, après tout il n'était qu'un homme. Ensuite, elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il ne cilla pas.

Lentement, il baissa la tête et effleura de ses lèvres sa bouche, puis son menton, son nez. Hermione n'était pas du genre patiente et lui donna sauvagement un baiser. Et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Délicatement, il se mit au-dessus d'elle, lui embrassant le cou, le visage, l'oreille et, tout en descendant, il déboutonna sa chemise, révélant un soutien-gorge noir et une splendide poitrine. Il descendit encore jusqu'à son nombril, puis il lui enleva sa chemise. Elle le déshabillait également.

Hermione passa ses mains sur son torse, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, elle y découvrit un tatouage sur la partie supérieure droite de son dos, un serpent vert émeraude entourant un blason : "Sûrement celui de la famille Rogue" pensa-t-elle.

Lui aussi découvrait son corps, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait avoir un corps aussi parfait : les épaules rondes, la poitrine généreuse, la taille fine, les jambes longues et musclées. Il la regardait avec émerveillement. Même les quelques cicatrices n'estompèrent pas sa beauté.

Elle lui tendit ses lèvres, s'abandonnant à son étreinte. Les caresses de Rogue de faisaient de plus en plus précises, plus insistantes, ses mains glissaient le long de son corps. Tous deux étaient maintenant nus. Elle se serra plus étroitement contre lui, ses mains, plaquées aux hanches de l'homme, se crispaient convulsivement.

Alors il la pénétra avec douceur, dans un mouvement lent. Hermione jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. La cadence devint plus rapide et de plus en plus, le plaisir envahit les deux corps.

Les mains d'Hermione parcouraient les épaules et le dos de son amant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il aimait ses lèvres, leurs goûts. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements, un son doux, il la voyait en train de se mordre les lèvres pour les étouffer. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'est lorsqu'elle se courbait, la poitrine soulevée, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux brillants ondulants autour de son visage, une image qu'il gardera toute au long de sa vie.

Rogue n'aurait jamais imaginé passer une nuit comme celle-ci, avoir pour lui une femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'était Hermione. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Une fois de plus, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sut qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'il ne pourrait plus passer un instant sans penser à elle, à se rappeler son image, ses yeux, son sourire narquois.

Ils atteignirent tous deux l'extase, en même temps, en un même souffle.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Rogue, souriante. Il la serra très fort et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, ils s'endormirent ensemble, oubliant le danger, le passé, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Encore un grand merci pour les reviews. A la prochaine, gros bisous.

Flammifer


	11. Tu seras à moi

Salut tout le monde, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, mais hélas je ne peux toujours pas répondre aux reviews, et je suis désolée pour mes chapitres trop courts, je n'arrive pasà faire plus pour le moment. Je vous fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tu seras à moi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle n'était plus là. Il regarda l'heure puis il se leva d'un coup. Il était en retard, les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà dix minutes. Il vit sur une table une pile de feuille avec un petit mot : « Bonne chance ». Ces notes. Il s'habilla, prit les papiers et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Elle l'avait laissé dormir, elle savait qu'il serait en retard et elle l'avait laissé dormir ! Lui qui croyait se réveiller à coté d'elle !

Il entra dans la classe, les élèves se turent et le regardèrent. Rogue en retard, ça allait se savoir.

Prenez vos chaudrons et les ingrédients du jour, dit-il sèchement.

Les élèves obéirent. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais moment mais furent tous surpris. Rogue passa tous le temps du cours à lire des feuilles et à écrire. Aucuns points ne furent enlevés. A coté de ça, Rogue en retard ne valait rien.

Sa douleur était revenue. Elle l'avait laissé dormir, les cours allaient bientôt commencer et elle se doutait qu'il serait en retard mais elle ne l'avait pas éveillé. Une petite revanche. Elle s'était construite une armure et il avait réussi à la briser. Et puis elle aimait le voir en colère.

Hermione ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? demanda Luna.

Pour rien.

Bon, hier j'ai cherché d'ici jusqu 'au ruisseau mais je n'ai pas trouvé la plante.

Ok, normalement elle pousse près des arbres, tu vas aller à gauche et moi à droite. Si tu la trouves, envoies des étincelles.

Très bien.

Hermione regarda Luna s'éloigner. Luna avait beaucoup changé également, elle était moins loufoque et s'était révélée très perspicace. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et cela avait requinqué plusieurs fois Hermione quand elle avait le moral bas.

Elle prit donc le chemin de droite. Elle s'approcha d'un arbre et tourna autour, puis elle fit un autre arbre. Soudainement Hermione entendit un cri.

Luna…

Hermione se mit courir dans la direction d'où venait le hurlement. Elle vit des jets d'étincelles dans le ciel.

Hermioooone, hurla Luna.

Luna, OU ES TU ?

Près du ruisseau, cria-t-elle.

Hermione continua de courir, les branches d'arbre fouettant son visage. Elle arriva au ruisseau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Luna était appuyer contre un arbre, un poignard plongé dans sa cuisse. Elle semblait prête à s'évanouir.

Hermione brandit sa baguette et avança vers elle, mais avec prudence, son expérience dans ce genre de situation lui dictait que l'agresseur ne devait pas être loin. Elle s'accroupit devant elle.

Luna, réponds-moi !

Il est là, il a pris ma baguette, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, Hermione derrière toi…

Hermione roula sur le coté, agitant sa baguette. Un bouclier vint les protéger. Ce fut de peu car Voldemort venait juste de lancer une incantation.

Hermione se releva et examina le Prince des Ténèbres. Il était toujours aussi blafard mais il semblait au mieux de sa forme. Elle était sûre qu'il avait déjà repris son plein pouvoir, Hermione sourit distraitement, elle allait pouvoir encore s'acharner sur lui.

Je dois avouer que depuis notre premier combat, je n'ai pensé qu'à ce jour, dit Voldemort d'une voix rauque. Tu es une femme redoutable et apparemment très intelligente. Je te veux et je t'aurai.

Cette révélation laissa perplexe Hermione et Luna.

Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu seras ma Princesse, nous régnerons sur la Terre. Avec ma puissance et la tienne nous n'aurons aucun mal pour y arriver.

Ne me dites pas que le grand Voldemort, le tueur de Sang - de - bourbe serait prêt à épouser l'une d'entre elles afin d'accéder au pouvoir ? dit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Ta beauté et ta force me feront oublier ce détail.

Justement, parlons-en de beauté, si j'accepte, je ne serais pas gâtée avec toi.

Il suffit de le demander.

Il fit une révérence et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, il avait repris un aspect humain. Tom Elvis Jedusor se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant Hermione, il était plus sûr de lui qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il était devenu très beau, des cheveux noir de jais, aussi sombre qu'était ses yeux, la mâchoire carrée, le nez droit et une carrure d'athlète.

Ouais, pas mal, pas mal, mais désolée pour toi, je refuse. Jamais je ne passerai du coté obscure. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, t'anéantir.

Hermione se disait que c'était dommage, beau, puissant et intelligent, ça ne courait pas les rues.

C'est drôle à cette pensée, elle se sentit coupable.

Je me doutais de ta réponse, alors je te prendrais de force.

Voldemort chargea et le combat commença sauf que cette fois-ci, la magie était au rendez-vous. Des sorts en tout genre fusèrent de tout les côté.

L'admiration de Voldemort pour Hermione ne cessa de s'accroître au fil de la bataille. Elle était d'une adresse sans borne, sa vivacité l'étonnait et ce qui avait de plus drôle, c'est qu'elle semblait prendre plaisir à se battre. Lui aussi ça l'extasiait de ce battre avec un adversaire de taille, ça le rendait… heureux.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, le dernier mot de ces pensées ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps et il se rendit compte que ce sentiment lui manquait. Cette découverte le déstabilisa, Hermione le vit et en profita pour donner le coup final, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer mais elle pouvait le blesser gravement. Elle y mit toute sont énergie et lança le sort. Mais voilà Voldemort avait reprit ses esprits et lui aussi jeta un sortilège d'une force immense. Ils furent tout les deux touchés. Voldemort reçu le sort en pleine poitrine et Hermione à l'épaule. Voldemort tomba à la renverse. Hermione fut projetée contre un arbre.

Voldemort se redressa, toujours sa baguette en main. Du sang recouvrait la moindre partie de son corps contrairement à Hermione.

Elle avait mal, pas à cause du sort qu'elle venait de recevoir mais de « son mal ». La douleur lui perçait la poitrine comme à son habitude. Cette douleur qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, et tout ça de la faute de cet homme qui lui faisait face. Une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais connue monta en elle. Toutes ces années de souffrance, c'était à cause de lui.

Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant, dit Tom de sa belle voix grave.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et lui caressa la joue. Il croyait qu'il avait gagné mais si Hermione restait à terre, c'était parce que son supplice devenait insupportable. Elle se savait bien plus forte que lui, malgré cela, son martyre la clouait au sol.

Regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire, je t'avais prévenu, tu seras à moi, tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Luna le frappa avec une pierre à la tête. Elle avait réussi à se mettre debout et à s'approcher de lui comme Hermione le lui avait appris. Bien se concentrer, avancer lentement, avec prudence et surtout être sûr de ne pas rater son coup, un point qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte car de toute façon, elle l'aurait quand même fait et elle y était parvenue.

Garce, vociféra Tom, tu vas me le payer.

Il courut dans sa direction. Hermione se rappela du monstre qui l'avait condamné et de qui il provenait puis dans un dernier élan, elle murmura une formule et décocha un sort. Tom se retrouva encercler par une lumière bleue, elle pouvait voir son regard surpris. Ce sortilège, c'est elle qui l'avait inventé. Tom se mit à crier. Hermione se releva et marcha vers lui.

Ce sort attaque toutes les personnes mauvaises et leur prodigue une douleur au niveau qu'il mérite. C'est à peu près le doloris cependant en plus améliorer. Vraisemblablement, tu dépasses tout les gens à qui j'ai lancé ce sort et contrairement au doloris, qui donne toujours la même douleur, ce sort cherche les points les plus sensibles et s'acharne sur ceux-ci. Et encore une petite chose, je ne peux l'arrêter, il se nourrit de ton pouvoir, et ne stoppera que lorsque tu n'auras plus d'énergie. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, sache le. Je serait toujours là pour t'empêcher de faire du mal et de semer la mort.

Luna et Hermione savouraient cet instant. Voldemort avait tué leurs familles devant leurs propres yeux. Luna avait menti à Ginny, elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de la mort de son père, de ces cris de torture sous l'effet du doloris. Oui, elle y prenait plaisir. Le sort s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de souffrance.

Hermione ne lui avait pas dit mais ce sort donnait la mort, si elle le lui avait dévoilé, ça aurait été lui décelé ce que contenait sa prophétie. Une erreur fatale.

Tom était à terre, il ne bougeait plus. Il devait sûrement être évanoui. C'est alors qu'un serpent sorti d'un buisson et se dirigea vers l'homme à terre. Nagini, le serpent fidèle de Voldemort, alla toucher de sa gueule la main de son Maître. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Bon Dieu, quand tout ça s'arrêtera ? murmura Luna.

Un jour, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour l'instant la question que je me pose, c'est est-ce que Voldemort a rallié d'autres personnes avec lui, car il faut l'avouer ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de venir directement à nous et sans Mangemorts. Et puis… aargh.

Hermione qu'est ce que tu as ?

Hermione avait les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus de potion sur elle, elle avait vidé son flacon ce matin et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait deux fois dans la même journée. Hermione s'évanouit. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit ce fut la voix de Luna qui criait son prénom.

Fin du chapitre 11.

Flammifer

Biz.


	12. Prometsle moi

**Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous le devais bien après plusieurs semaines ( mois ! hum chut), pardonnez-moi mais ça ne va pas s'améliorer, mon ordi est chez le réparateur, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, je souhaite une bonne année à tout le monde, gros bisous. Pas de rar, désolée mais sachez qu'elle me font toutes plaisir alors continuez lol.  
**

** Bonne lecture **

**

* * *

**

**Promets-le moi! **

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla et elle était à l'infirmerie. La douleur à sa poitrine persistait toujours. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. À chaque fois, c'était quand Harry, Ron et elle jouaient les détectives et normalement Pomfresh devrait venir d'une minute à l'autre. À peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'elle arriva les bras chargés de flacons de potions.

-Vous voilà enfin réveillée. Je sens que je vais devenir folle. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de problèmes avec un patient. Vous avez toujours mal à votre poitrine.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai mal ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Comment ça comment ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis infirmière ?

-Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Comment va Luna ?

-Elle va mieux, dit l'infirmière en regardant un lit dans lequel une femme blonde dormait à point fermer. Bon, essayez cette potion, ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant une potion de couleur verdâtre.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Hermione en se redressant dans l'intention de se mettre debout. Je n'ai plus mal, mentit-elle, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, je n'en ai pas encore terminée avec vous.

À ce moment là, Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de sortir du lit mais Pomfresh ne cédait pas.

- Albus, dit Pomfresh, elle ne veut pas m'écouter, il faut qu'elle reste au lit.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, et si vous me laissez partir ici, j'irai encore mieux.

Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête, prendre sa potion. La douleur commençait vraiment à lui être désagréable.

-Je pense que Pompom a raison Miss Granger, Luna m'a parlé de votre combat avec Voldemort et le plus prudent serait d'au moins rester à l'infirmerie pour cette nuit.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Elle regarda Rogue qui depuis le début la regardait intensément. Il était très pale.

C'est lui qui avait vu Luna revenir de la forêt, Hermione, lévitant devant elle. Il avait tout de suite été à leur rencontre et avait aidé Luna qui était dans un piteux état. Quand il avait vu Hermione inconsciente, son cœur s'était emballé, il avait eu extrêmement peur. Sa colère contre elle, due à son retard de ce matin, s'était complètement volatilisée.

Luna leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé avant que Pomfresh ne s'occupe d'elle. Dumbledore émit la même pensée qu'Hermione, ce n'était pas le genre de Voldemort de s'aventurer près d'ici et sans personnes qui plus est. Il devait vraiment tenir à garder Hermione à ses cotés. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas très étonnant, avoir Hermione comme alliée, c'était une garantie sur la victoire.

-Très bien, mais laisser moi au moins aller chercher un pyjama, et comme ça je me dégourdirai un peu les jambes, dit Hermione d'une voix lassante.

-Bien, mais je vous accompagne, dit Pomfresh.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais l'y conduire, dit Rogue, ça vous permettra de vous occuper de Miss Lovegood.

-Merci, professeur Rogue, dit Pomfresh un peu étonnée.

-Bon, si vous me le permettez, j'ai du travaille qui m'attend, dit Dumbledore.

Hermione sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie, Rogue sur ses talons. Tout au long du chemin, ils gardèrent le silence. Rogue ne cessait de la regarder et Hermione pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Arrivés à ses appartements, elle se dirigea vers son lit, s'abaissa, et saisit un petit coffre de bois noir. Elle murmura un mot et le coffre s'ouvrit, une dizaine de petits flacons s'y trouvait. Le liquide argenté luisait sous les flammes du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Elle en prit un et le but d'un trait.

Rogue la regardait toujours, voyait sa peau prendre des couleurs, l'éclat de ses yeux revivre. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas montrer son tourment devant ce qui venait de se passer. Maintenant, Voldemort la voulait également, un problème de plus. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire un geste, après avoir bu sa potion, elle le regarda et s'approcha de lui tout doucement, vint de lover entre ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il la serra très fort. Elle ne pleura pas mais elle trembla de tout son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'apaisa, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de se dépêcher, tu connais Pomfresh.

Hermione alla prendre quelques affaires puis ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Hermione se coucha avec le sentiment d'un manque. Regardant pour voir si personne ne les voyait, Rogue se dépêcha de l'embrasser. Hermione fit la moue pour le baiser trop court, mais elle pensa en même temps qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur leur relation, s'il fallait la dévoiler aux autres ou pas, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'est comme s'ils se comprenaient, ils savaient que divulguer leur histoire entraînerait des conséquences. Déjà Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûre que Ron et Harry comprennent la situation, ils détestaient Rogue et ils pensaient sûrement que Hermione aussi. Et puis ils se mettraient en danger, enfin bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Maintenant que Voldemort voulait Hermione, s'il apprenait qu'elle était avec Rogue, il se servirait d'elle afin de le mener jusqu'à lui et le tuer pour sa trahison.

« Et puis » pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, « c'est bien plus amusant comme ça ».

-J'aimerai vraiment bien savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça à tout bout champ, demanda Luna après que Rogue soit parti.

-Un jour, je te le dirait, répondit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, elle se retourna toute la nuit. Par habitude, elle se leva et alla faire une promenade dans le châteaux, distraite, elle ne vit pas où ses pas la guidaient. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle sourit.

« Luna a raison, il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête » pensa-t-elle.

Tout doucement, elle entra en douceur, au cas où il dormirait. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le silence qui l'accueillit mais le bruit de la douche. Elle s'avança de la porte de la salle de bain et en même temps passa devant un miroir, quand elle s'y vit, elle avait encore son petit sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle continua à avancer, elle commença à se déshabiller, plus elle approchait de la porte, plus elle était dénudée. Enfin, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle était complètement nue. Elle entra. Il était là, sous la douche, lui tournant le dos, la tête levée vers le jet d'eau, sûrement les yeux fermés, son tatouage contrastant énormément avec la blancheur de sa peau, les muscles saillant. Elle marcha en sa direction en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Parvenue derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de lui, il n'eut aucune réaction. Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua, il avait senti sa présence bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bain, elle en était sûre.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps, murmura-t-il en se retournant pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue et ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, l'eau coulant sur leur corps. Hermione soupira.

Rogue comprit qu'elle était lassée, fatiguée. Qui pouvait la blâmer ? Le Mage Noir la voulait.

-Je ne le laisserais pas faire, je te le promets, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je sais mais je t'en prie, ne prend pas de risque inutile.

-Comment ça?

-S'il venait à me capturer, ne viens pas me chercher, c'est ce qu'il veut et tu le sais, promets le moi !

-Et tu voudrais que je reste là, à ne rien faire !

-Non bien sûr, mais s'il m'enfermait, je ne pourrais plus prendre ma potion et s'il découvrait que j'en suis dépendante, il s'en servira pour que je lui obéisse. Dans ce cas là, tu devras me l'envoyer, tu sais où est son manoir, et je suppose que tu connais un moyen d'entrer sans te faire voir.

Rogue soupira, il était toujours aussi ébahis par sa perspicacité.

-Promets le moi, répéta-t-elle.  
-Je te le promets, dit-il.

Alors il la poussa contre le mur de la douche, la souleva pour qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en coûtait. Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux l'embrasser. À court de souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front.

-Je t'aime Hermione.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Severus.

Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer, jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces mots, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'une personne lui alloue ne serrait-ce qu'une once d'affection.  
Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel,… comme moi ? ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Rogue sourit, c'est vrai elle était extraordinaire et elle était à lui maintenant. Pour rien au monde il se séparerait d'elle et il allait lui prouver son amour.

-Je crois que je t'ai passé ma manie de sourire bêtement, dit-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, c'est alors qu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa poitrine, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et il revint vers ses lèvres. L'eau continuait de couler. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait se passer de l'image qu'offrait Hermione, appuyée contre le mur, entre ses bras, ses jambes autour de lui, ses longs cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son corps, nue. Il la pénétra, lui tirant en doux gémissement.

Hermione avait les mains dans le dos de son amant, qu'elle griffa lorsqu'elle le sentit venir en elle.

Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour, cela se termina dans la chambre et dura toute la nuit.

Au levé du jour, Hermione s'extirpa du lit, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, mais au moment où elle allait sortir du lit, elle sentit deux mains sur sa taille qui essayaient de la ramener sous les couvertures.

-Ne pars pas maintenant.  
-Tu oublies que je suis censée être à l'infirmerie, si Pomfresh remarque que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, elle va me passer un savon.

Il fit la moue mais la laissa partir, il la regarda s'habiller, mais cette fois plus elle approchait de la porte de sortie, plus elle était habillée.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, elle le regarda. Il était assis dans son lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit, on ne voyait que son torse et il avait une jambe relevée. Il souriait après le strip-tease inverse que venait de faire Hermione.

-Tu sais je crois que si on ne veut pas qu'on remarque qu'on est ensemble, on devrait arrêter de sourire à tout bout champ.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement mais ses yeux continuaient de briller, ce qui n'était pas normal puisque normalement, ils restaient insondables.

-C'est déjà un début, dit-elle en riant avant de partir, sans même avoir vu son sourire revenir.

**Fin du 12eme chapitre**

**Gros bisous.**

**Flammifer **


End file.
